


Терпкая осень

by faikit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Талантливый художник Джаред берется выполнить портрет актера Дженсена Эклза. В процессе знакомства они откроют много нового и, прежде всего, в самих себе.





	Терпкая осень

***  
— Хелен, знаю, что это звучит не вполне нормально, но я просто пытаюсь быть с тобой честным, — Джаред нервно наматывал на ладонь телефонный шнур. — Пожалуйста, не принимай это на свой счет. Ты замечательная... Не плачь, я не могу выносить твои слезы, ты же знаешь.  
Из трубки, плотно прижатой к уху, явственно слышались всхлипы. Лицо Джареда болезненно поморщилось, словно эти звуки и вправду причиняли ему физическую боль.  
— Может быть, это совсем не то, чем тебе кажется, — Хелен уговаривала, не желая отступать. — Я вернусь уже через неделю, и мы все обсудим. Зачем ты начал этот разговор сейчас, по телефону? Дождись меня, я уверена, что это мой отъезд сыграл с тобой злую шутку...  
— Нет, милая, ты тут ни при чем, просто... — Джаред запнулся. — Просто все так неожиданно произошло, и мне вовсе не хочется тебя обманывать... Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.  
— Ты тоже, — Хелен снова хлюпнула носом. — Мы хорошая пара, Джаред. Давай не решать ничего сгоряча. Если ты не уверен, мы можем отложить свадьбу еще на год, время не имеет значения.  
— Послушай, прости, — его щеки запылали. — Я знаю, что выгляжу идиотом, но мы же никогда ничего не скрывали друг от друга, с десяти лет. Твое возвращение ничего не изменит, я уверен. Господи, — Джаред сам едва не плакал, — я не хотел, чтобы ты страдала, Хелен, я ведь люблю тебя.  
— И я тебя люблю, — Хелен шумно вздохнула. — Я позвоню, когда прилечу. Береги себя.  
— И ты береги себя.  
Когда в трубке раздались короткие гудки, он аккуратно положил ее на рычаг и только тогда посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, висевшем на противоположной стене. На побледневшем лице неестественными кляксами горел румянец, а тело едва ощутимо потряхивало от нервного напряжения. Разговор оказался гораздо более трудным, чем он себе представлял, и прежде всего — для него самого. В том, что произошло, он не видел ничего постыдного, наоборот, это казалось правильным, потому что принесло с собой шумный океан вдохновения, в волнах которого Джаред буквально утонул. Ему вдруг стали удаваться городские пейзажи, он словно увидел окружающий мир новым взглядом, и теперь вдоль стен мастерской стояли десятки карандашных набросков, ожидающих доработки. И все же сегодня он собирался поработать над портретом. Войдя в пристройку к дому, служившую ему мастерской, зажег свет и оценивающе посмотрел на готовый холст, прислоненный к спинке дивана. Это было лучшее из всего, что он когда-либо нарисовал — живой взгляд зеленоватых глаз, казалось, проникал прямо в душу. Сердце забилось быстрее, кровь снова прилила к щекам. Усилием воли Джаред заставил себя оторваться от созерцания своего же творения и снял чехол со второй, еще незавершенной работы. И снова его встретил тот же самый взгляд — пронзительный и задорный.  
Заправив пряди темно-каштановых волос за уши, Джаред подвернул рукава светлого свитера и придвинул столик с кистями и тюбиками ближе к мольберту. Ему нужно было закончить работу до завтра.

***

Шесть недель назад

\- Будь моей женой, — слова Джареда прозвучали столь обыденно, что Хелен не сразу вникла в их смысл, продолжая погружать миниатюрную вилочку в воздушный мороженый десерт.  
— Прости, что ты сказал? — она подняла на него недоверчивый взгляд.  
Они были знакомы с детства, с того самого лета, когда Хелен со своими родителями перебралась в небольшой городок, где родился и вырос Джаред. Они вместе учились, и подростковая дружба постепенно переросла в более сильное чувство. Эта парочка была неразлучна — даже учась в разных колледжах, они умудрялись проводить все свободное время вместе.  
Но о том, чтобы пожениться, речь никогда не заходила. Не то, чтобы Хелен была против, просто они ни разу это не обсуждали. Работа Хелен не позволяла сидеть на месте, а семья в ее понимании означала нечто, состоящее более, чем из двух человек. Джаред, обладавший недюжинным талантом к живописи, стал неплохим портретистом и почти все время проводил в своей мастерской, а ее, как нарочно, профессия заставила мотаться по стране.  
— Я предложил тебе выйти за меня, — он привстал, запустил длинные пальцы в карман джинсов, вынул оттуда блестящий золотой ободок, — вот, — и протянул его Хелен на раскрытой ладони, — на тот случай, если ты согласишься.  
Она озадаченно посмотрела на кольцо, потом снова подняла взгляд на Джареда. Она знала его настолько близко, что между ними просто не существовало секретов, и мысль о том, что они всегда будут вместе, конечно же, посещала ее. Она даже придумала, чем займется после того, как они заведут пару долговязых ребятишек — станет его агентом, сменив этого проныру Стивена, уже заработавшего на Джареде небольшое состояние. Но ей казалось, что это произойдет по-другому. Она не знала, как именно, но не так, не в день перед отлетом в Европу, и в более романтической обстановке.  
Джаред выжидающе смотрел на нее, сжав губы и немного опустив вниз уголки рта, и эта такая родная перевернутая улыбка образовала на его щеках совершенно детские ямочки. Хелен протянула руку и коснулась его лица, а он перехватил ее ладонь и, сосредоточенно сведя брови домиком, надел кольцо на безымянный палец.  
— Ты уверен? — запоздало спросила она, и ответом ей была широкая открытая улыбка и сияющий взгляд. — Я согласна, Джей.

***

Четыре недели назад

Утро было обычным — поздним и чуть ленивым. Как и все «совы», Джаред окончательно просыпался только к обеду, зато вечером его работоспособность не знала предела. Ухватив вдохновение за яркий птичий хвост, он не чувствовал времени и порой отрывался от работы лишь когда в глазах появлялась характерная резь от долгого напряжения.  
Вчера Стивен сообщил ему, что какой-то актер хочет заказать свой портрет, и работы Джареда ему понравились. Вспомнив о том, как агент в очередной раз нахваливал свои потрясающие способности продать его талант, Джаред усмехнулся. Хелен с первого дня невзлюбила этого скользкого типа, но при всей своей хитрости и самодовольстве, Стивен и вправду мог продать снег зимой, а познакомившись с Джаредом, буквально вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, пока не стал его агентом.  
Отхлебнув из чашки горячий кофе, Джаред поморщился — слишком сладко. Однако вспомнить, сколько раз погружал ложку в сахарницу, так и не смог. Вылив кофе в раковину, поставил чашку в посудомоечную машину.  
До приезда этого парня был час, а мастерская определенно требовала небольшой уборки. Им придется пообщаться несколько часов, а это значило, что нужно было с первых минут найти общую тему. Джаред не писал статичных портретов. Перед тем, как приступить к работе, он некоторое время наблюдал за мимикой и жестами заказчика, манерой держаться и даже говорить. Именно поэтому исполненные им портреты выглядели совершенно живыми, едва ли не готовыми сойти с холста.  
Чтобы взбодриться, Джаред прошел в мастерскую через двор. На улице было прохладно. Обещанный сегодня дождь еще не начался, но небо плотно заволокло светло-серыми облаками, наводящими на мысль о тоскливой мороси. На лужайке перед домом мистера Дрейка — соседа Джареда, пожилого улыбчивого толстяка — сидел его пес Гринвуд. Напряженная поза и настороженно торчащие уши указывали на то, что кошки миссис Франклин, живущей напротив, снова выбрались из дому. А это означало, что вскоре старушка поднимет очередной переполох, разыскивая их в палисадниках ближайших соседей.  
Порыв холодного ветра растрепал отросшие до плеч волосы, заставил поежится и скорее нырнуть в тишину мастерской.  
Джаред отнес все лишние вещи, скопившиеся в пристройке после отъезда Хелен, за ширму и перенаправил свет с мольберта на диван напротив, где обычно позировали ему заказчики. Сегодня они просто познакомятся. Джаред подвинул тяжелое кожаное кресло к окну — заказчику придется смотреть на него, и свет из окна справа от дивана и слева — от небольшого софита обеспечит хороший обзор.  
Оглядевшись, Джаред удовлетворенно кивнул и вернулся в дом за пачкой кофейных зерен — кофеварка в мастерской была пуста. Поколебавшись, он прихватил с собой рафинад, чтобы точно не ошибиться в количестве добавляемого в чашку сахара.  
Уже оказавшись в прихожей, он услышал сердитый крик: “Эй! Прочь!” — и поспешил выйти на улицу.  
Перед домом на лужайке сидел, видимо, только что сбитый с ног молодой человек в синих джинсах и черной кожаной куртке, а по нему, нисколько не церемонясь, топтался Гринвуд, отчаянно мотая хвостом из стороны в сторону и толкаясь носом в подбородок незнакомца, на лице которого явно отражался испуг. Судя по припаркованной на обочине незнакомой “тойоте”, это был не случайный прохожий, а тот самый актер, которого он ждал.  
Джаред сунул в рот два пальца и оглушительно свистнул, отвлекая внимание пса на себя. Гринвуд тут же бросился к нему и, встав на задние лапы, попытался облизать лицо огромным алым языком. Джаред схватил его за ошейник и заставил сесть на увядающую траву.  
Незнакомец поднялся на ноги и принялся отряхиваться. Вынул из кармана джинсов носовой платок и вытер собачью слюну с лица. Брезгливо спрятав платок в куртку, настороженно посмотрел на собаку, активно метущую хвостом палую листву.  
— Вы мистер Эклз? Не бойтесь, Гринвуд — добрейший пес, — попытался уладить назревающий конфликт Джаред. — Я ждал вас, проходите, пожалуйста, — он жестом указал на дверь мастерской, все еще удерживая восторженного Гринвуда.  
Молодой человек хмуро кивнул, но не двинулся с места.  
— Проходите, — повторил Джаред и потянул пса к соседнему дому. — Я сейчас вернусь, только отведу пса к его хозяину.  
Гривнуд разочарованно тявкнул, но послушно побрел следом.  
Вернувшись, Джаред застал гостя там же, где и оставил. Теперь тот выглядел немного озадаченным.  
— Это не ваша собака? — спросил он, сунув руки в карманы куртки.  
— Нет, соседа, но часто гостит у меня, — Джаред улыбнулся и распахнул перед парнем дверь. — Это мастерская, здесь мы с вами будем работать.

***

Дженсен сделал несколько шагов внутрь помещения и снова остановился. Джаред обошел его и направился к кофеварке — он до сих пор чувствовал, что так окончательно и не проснулся.  
— Какой кофе вы пьете, мистер Эклз? — спросил он, высыпая зерна в контейнер.  
— Дженсен, — ответил гость. — Черный.  
— Простите? — Джаред попытался вспомнить кофе с названием “Дженсен”, но так сразу ему это не удалось. — У меня “Челлини”, тоже черный, подойдет?  
— Валяй, — Дженсен не спеша прохаживался по мастерской, с любопытством разглядывая ее интерьер, если это можно было таковым назвать. У стены, где стояли прислоненные один к другому несколько готовых портретов, он остановился и приподнял покрывающую их ткань. Джаред отнес чашки с кофе к столику перед диваном, который стоял тут только в первый день знакомства с будущей моделью, и обернулся.  
— Мистер Эклз.  
— Дженсен, — тот выглянул из-за ширмы. Сейчас по его лицу расползлась лукавая улыбка. — Меня зовут Дженсен. У тебя тут настоящий антиквариат есть.  
“Черт, это его имя”, — Джаред смутился, потом подумал о завале за ширмой, которую поставил именно для того, чтобы никто не увидел беспорядок, и смутился еще больше.  
— Да, есть несколько вещиц, они остались еще от прадеда, — он устроился в кресле, оказавшись в полутени. Гостю не оставалось ничего иного, как устроиться на диване.  
— Итак, — так начинались все его разговоры с новыми заказчиками, — для каких целей тебе нужен портрет?  
— А обязательно нужно иметь какую-то цель? — Дженсен пожал плечами и уголки его четко очерченных губ чуть приподнялись. — Может, я такой милашка, и все хотят иметь мой портрет в своей гостиной. Нет?  
Он мягко рассмеялся.  
— Я имел в виду, кому он предназначается, — стоило гостю оказаться на диване и в хорошем освещении, как смущение покинуло Джареда, и в нем тут же проснулся профессионал. — От этого зависит, что именно я изображу.  
— Как что? — не понял Дженсен. — Меня. Просто портрет. Нет, на самом деле, мне нужно два — для матери и для моей невесты. Кстати, два сойдет за опт?  
Он снова рассмеялся. Джаред улыбнулся в ответ, отметив про себя, что когда гость смеется, он становится похож на мальчишку. Это как раз то, что нужно матери.  
— А невесте твой портрет для чего?  
Когда человек искал ответ на вопрос, даже если это занимало всего какую-то долю секунды, его внешность преображалась, и в большинстве своем из-за выражения глаз, в которых то и дело мелькали отражения мыслей и эмоций. Джаред в своих работах всегда делал особенный акцент на взгляд, его портреты обладали почти живыми глазами, порой долго не позволяющими увидеть остальное.  
— Я все время на съемках, и ей захотелось, чтобы что-то рядом всегда напоминало обо мне, — Дженсен снова пожал плечами, словно ему было непонятно, для чего это ей.  
Он обладал очень живой мимикой, и если вопрос с первым портретом был достаточно ясен, то каким изобразить Дженсена для его второй половины, Джаред пока не понимал. Он сидел и внимательно рассматривал лицо собеседника, подмечая нужные ему в работе детали.  
— Ты начнешь прямо сейчас? — Дженсен поерзал и откинулся на спинку дивана, раскинув руки на ней же. — Как я выгляжу? — он шутливо подергал бровью и изобразил, будто поправляет ежик русых волос.  
— Нет, — Джаред с удовольствием наблюдал, как с лица Дженсена сползает улыбка, и он становится серьезен. Каким же хочет видеть его невеста? Перебирая в уме множество мимических интонаций, подмеченных в течение первого часа их общения, Джаред пока не смог определиться. Все еще внимательно рассматривая Дженсена, он даже не заметил, что тот приподнялся и развернул софит в его сторону. На мгновение ослепнув, Джаред прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
— Что ты делаешь? — перед глазами мелькали цветные пятна.  
— Ну раз уж сегодня позировать не нужно, то я тоже не против рассмотреть тебя получше, — в голосе Дженсена не было ни нотки юмора. — Ты же это уже сделал, не так ли?  
Джаред встал и выключил софит. В мастерской сразу воцарился полумрак. В единственное окно, под которым стояло кресло, забарабанил дождь.  
Сейчас, когда оба стояли, Дженсену приходилось смотреть вверх, поскольку при росте не более шести футов он был гораздо ниже Джареда. Но последнему почему-то показалось, что это он задирает голову, чтобы заглянуть в лицо гостю — таким цепким, с небольшим налетом агрессии, был взгляд Дженсена. И Джаред поглощал это новое проявление характера Дженсена, отраженное в чертах его лица, пытался разглядеть в зеленовато-карих глазах что-то, чего ждала женщина, согласившаяся разделить с этим парнем свою жизнь.  
Прошла минута, прежде чем Дженсен отвел взгляд.  
— Когда приступишь? — спросил он уже дружелюбно.  
— Завтра, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Жду тебя в полдень.  
Гость кивнул и, не прощаясь, вышел под дождь.

***

Дженсен сел в машину и лишь тогда повернул голову в сторону мастерской — его не покидало ощущение, что Джаред смотрит вслед. Спрятавшись за тонированными стеклами “тойоты”, он попытался разглядеть лицо художника в окне, но смог увидеть лишь капли дождя, стекавшие по обоим стеклам и искажавшие мир между ними. Привыкший ко всеобщему, порой чрезмерно пристальному вниманию, Дженсен стал нечувствительным к таким мелочам. Он давно выстроил вокруг себя невидимый барьер, и внешняя суета — агенты, сценаристы, режиссеры, поклонники, какие-то шоу, где он говорил стандартными вызубренными фразами то, чего от него ждали, — не имела ничего общего с его собственным миром, в который он больше никого не допускал. Не то чтобы был совершенно один, но предпочитал не сталкивать лбами разум и чувства. Слишком болезненными бывали такие столкновения.  
Впервые подобное произошло, когда Дженсен представил родителям своего парня. Он до сих пор помнил, как побагровел отец и испугалась мама. Ужин не удался.  
“Лучше бы ты умер!” — эти слова, брошенные отцом в гневе, были хлесткой пощечиной, и с той минуты между ними словно треснула земля. Находиться в доме, где он то и дело ловил на себе тяжелые, полные разочарования и брезгливости взгляды Эклза-старшего, было непросто. Удачным стечением обстоятельств стал скорый отъезд в колледж. Как и все студенты, Дженсен озадачился поисками какой-нибудь подработки. Фил, парень, с которым он встречался, привел его в киностудию, где сам в то время подвизался разнорабочим.  
Смазливого паренька вскоре приметили. Сперва предложили сняться в паре рекламных роликов, затем пригласили на эпизодическую роль в молодежном сериале. Так Дженсен открыл, что ему нравится представлять себя кем-то другим, коль скоро настоящим его видеть хотели немногие.  
А спустя еще некоторое время он понял, что любовь эфемерна. Разбить себе сердце позволил всего лишь дважды и на этом поставил жирную точку в стремлении стать для кого-то смыслом жизни — ведь именно так он представлял себе в юности значение короткого слова “любить”. И больше не стремился к сближению с кем бы то ни было. “Лучше бы я умер!” — повторил он тогда отцовскую фразу, с горечью осознав, что встретить свою половину сложно настолько же, насколько просто найти кого-то на один вечер. Но одноразовые интрижки не принесли ничего, кроме разочарований и ожесточения. По-настоящему близкими для него остались лишь мать, вплоть до кончины Эклза-старшего безуспешно стремившаяся помирить мужа и сына, и Мэрил.  
Мэрил была совершенно особенным человеком в его жизни. Они познакомились на съемках того самого молодежного сериала, с которого началась его карьера. Она тогда в буквальном смысле прикрыла его задницу, избавив от домогательств одного из продюсеров, запавшего на Дженсена. Распознав в ней родственную душу, Дженсен даже попытался было перейти границу новоиспеченной дружбы, но у них ничего не вышло — Мэрил была человеком того же сорта, что и сам Дженсен, и не разменивалась на кратковременные отношения. Однако в глазах общественности они так и прослыли парой. Уже полтора года Мэрил и Дженсен были помолвлены и вот-вот собирались пожениться. Это не пугало никого из них — у каждого была чертова куча дел вдали друг от друга. Редкие встречи, частые телефонные разговоры, в которых можно было не притворяться — это вполне устраивало Дженсена. И если доставляло какие-то неудобства Мэрил, то она не считала нужным заострять на этом внимание. Как бы там ни было, реши один из них расторгнуть это маленькое соглашение, другой бы мгновенно уступил его решению.  
Мэрил умела слушать, а еще лучше — читать между строк все то, что Дженсен не мог, а может, и не хотел облекать в слова. Эта ее способность поначалу пугала его, но вскоре, убедившись в том, что от подруги можно не ждать никаких подвохов, он расслабился и нашел в их дружбе настоящую отдушину. Ведь с матерью, несмотря на всю его безмерную к ней любовь, ему приходилось притворяться, как и со всеми остальными.  
Но сегодня Дженсен испугался не на шутку. Все время, проведенное в мастерской, он нервничал, стараясь уйти из-под внимательного, изучающего его взгляда художника. При всем своем многолетнем опыте держаться непринужденно при самых сложных обстоятельствах, он чувствовал, что Джаред словно пытается влезть ему под шкуру, просканировать его мысли и вывернуть наизнанку душу. Сердце колотилось под ребрами с такой силой, что тщась изобразить спокойствие, он все же не выдержал и сорвался, попытавшись ослепить собеседника. В конце концов, он просто обычный портретист, которых пруд пруди, так что можно найти кого-то другого. Дался ему этот Джаред! Он явно прочел все мысли Дженсена и нарочно издевался, продержав его столько времени словно на сцене. И только проскочив перекресток на красный свет, Дженсен заставил себя успокоиться и перестать думать об этой дурацкой встрече. Он первый и последний раз видел этого человека, и при таком отношении к заказчику Дженсен просто-напросто не станет подписывать вечером этот гребаный контракт. Он скажет Стивену Прайсу “нет”. Короткое, спокойное, безапелляционное “нет”.  
В самом деле, ему не так уж и нужны были эти портреты. Просто чертов проныра взял его в оборот и убедил, что всякой знаменитости нужно иметь такую штуку как портрет руки хорошего мастера. Само собой, он сыграл на тщеславии Дженсена, тут и гадать нечего. Но теперь Дженсен точно знал, что если кто и выполнит его портрет, то это будет точно не Джаред Падалеки, общество которого совершенно непонятным образом вывело его из себя. За свои деньги Дженсен хотел получить не только заказ, но также удовольствие и душевное равновесие.  
Войдя в дом, он проверил автоответчик. Было несколько входящих звонков, но его заинтересовали лишь два — от Мэрил и от Стивена Прайса. Откладывая неприятное напоследок, он сперва решил созвониться с Мэрил и лишь затем отказать агенту художника.  
— Рассказывай! — подруга как всегда стартовала с места в карьер.  
Облегченно выдохнув, Дженсен упал в мягкое кресло, зажег светильник, тут же окутавший рассеянным светом гостиную, и рассказал о странной встрече. По мере того, как он облекал свои переживания в слова, ему становилось спокойнее. В общении с Мэрил это было обычным делом, но он умел ценить такие отношения. Однако услышав фамилию художника, Мэрил перебила его:  
— Да ну! Я видела его работы. Он совсем молодой, но о нем довольно много говорят. Ты правда хочешь заказать у него портрет для меня?  
— Хотел, — окончательно расслабившись, Дженсен принял свою любимую позу — полулежа поперек кресла и перебросив ноги через огромный мягкий подлокотник.  
— Послушай, — Мэрил никогда не наставляла, но если начинала фразу со слова “послушай”, это означало, что к ее словам нужно прислушаться. — Возможно, ты просто себя излишне накручиваешь. Этот парень, Падалеки, он гей?  
— С чего бы ему рассказывать мне о подробностях личной жизни? — рассмеялся Дженсен. — Мы знакомы чуть более часа, и он меня нервирует.  
— Он тебе понравился? — Мэрил, как всегда, говорила без обиняков.  
— Он заставляет меня чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Как это может нравиться?  
— Не уходи от вопроса. Впрочем... Ты можешь сделать мне приятное?  
— Все, что угодно, — Дженсен не шутил, давая обещание вслепую — для Мэрил он мог бы перевернуть Землю.  
— Подари мне свой портрет его работы.  
— Черт, Мэрил, ты меня без ножа режешь.  
— Если он не гей, и не кусается, что тебе стоит посидеть несколько часов, пока он нарисует твою смазливую физиономию для меня?  
— Для тебя, детка, я сделаю это исключительно для тебя, — он вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. — Но ты должна знать, что мне это не нравится.  
— Я приму твою жертву, Дженс. Ты умеешь быть милым, когда хочешь.  
Через полчаса Дженсен звонил Прайсу, а еще через час подписал контракт на два портрета в исполнении Джареда Падалеки.

***

“Lying In The Hands of God” плыла по комнате легким фоном, настраивая Джареда на нужный лад. Был второй час ночи, а он все делал карандашные наброски, пытаясь верно передать взгляд утреннего гостя. На полу беспорядочно валялись изрисованные листы картона, и лишь один лежал на диване справа от Джареда: смеющийся взгляд, красиво очерченные крылья прямого носа и едва обозначенные штрихами приоткрытые в улыбке губы. Это был самый первый набросок, он получился неожиданно легко и впоследствии должен был стать основой портрета для матери Дженсена. Остальное Джаред безжалостно сбрасывал на пол, он никак не мог понять, каким будет второе изображение. Смяв последний лист, поднял остальные и долго вглядывался в каждый из них поочередно, ища и не находя желаемого.  
Он так и не понял, на что рассердился Дженсен. Но от внимания не ускользнуло, что этот человек носит маску. И совершенно неожиданно для себя самого, Джаред заставил его приподнять ее в первую же встречу, пусть всего на секунду. Но этого все равно было мало.  
Потерев пальцами уставшие от напряжения глаза, Джаред посмотрел на часы — нужно было выспаться, чтобы успеть прийти в себя до приезда заказчика. Но отправляясь спать, он понял, что умирает от голода. Пройдя через кухню, заглянул в холодильник. Ломоть ветчины и твердый сыр были тем, что нужно. Апельсиновый сок плескался на дне пластиковой банки. Это означало, что утром нужно будет успеть заглянуть в супермаркет и пополнить запасы съестного. Он не был беспомощен в отсутствие Хелен, но жалел времени на приготовление нормальной еды, питаясь почти по-спартански — просто перехватывал куски из холодильника да иногда заходил пообедать в маленькое кафе на соседней улице.  
Джаред запил импровизированный сэндвич без булки двумя последними глотками сока и отправился наверх. Полусонно массируя десны зубной щеткой, он смотрел на свое отражение и думал, каким хотела бы увидеть его Хелен, возьмись кто-то рисовать его портрет для нее. Возможно, был смысл позвонить ей завтра и задать этот вопрос.  
Всю ночь во сне Джареда преследовали широко распахнутые зеленые глаза, обрамленные густыми длинными ресницами. В их тени ему почудилась россыпь веснушек, но Джаред не был уверен, так ли это на самом деле. Ведь была осень.

***

Прошагав два квартала под мелкой моросью, Джаред оказался перед супермаркетом. В утренние часы народу на стоянке почти не было, и ему в глаза сразу бросился автомобиль матери - маленький зеленый форд, припаркованный у самого входа. Он неожиданно вспомнил, что обещал позвонить еще три дня назад, но так и не сделал этого. Джаред поспешил войти внутрь магазина.  
Миссис Падалеки стояла около ящиков с зеленью. Рядом была наполовину заполненная продуктами тележка. Обогнув ее, Джаред приобнял мать за плечи и, наклонившись, ткнулся в щеку. Она удивленно охнула, повернулась и облегченно рассмеялась:  
\- Как ты меня напугал! Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Пришел за продуктами, мам, - Джаред развел руками. - Прости, что не позвонил, совсем из головы вылетело. Тебе помочь?  
\- Я уже почти закончила, а вот тебе наверняка понадобится помощь, - миссис Падалеки засияла, как начищенный пятак, предвкушая новый круг по супермаркету. - Где твоя тележка? Возьми и возвращайся. Я помогу тебе отвезти покупки домой, а вечером приду и приготовлю для тебя ужин.  
\- Не откажусь, - сопротивление матери всегда приравнивалось к государственной измене, поэтому Джаред даже не попытался возразить. - Ты прелесть, мам.  
Набрав всего, что, по ее мнению, могло пригодиться для приготовления ужина, и бросив сокрушенный взгляд на полуфабрикаты, которыми разжился Джаред, миссис Падалеки не позволила ему нести пакеты в руках, хотя дом ее сына находился в десяти минутах ходьбы отсюда. После того, как он помог погрузить все в машину, она вызвалась довезти его. Джареду осталось лишь благодарно кивнуть головой и, буквально сложившись пополам, забраться в миниатюрный “форд”.  
Через несколько минут, договорившись о вечернем визите и распрощавшись с матерью, Джаред вылез из машины, забрал с заднего сиденья бумажные пакеты с продуктами и, подняв голову, тут же наткнулся взглядом на “тойоту” Дженсена Эклза. Сам ее владелец выходил из мастерской и, по всей видимости, был в растерянности от того, что внутри никого не оказалось.  
\- Доброе утро, Дженсен, - окликнул его Джаред и приподнял пакеты в руках. - Извини, я отошел ненадолго. Проходи в дом, я сейчас освобожусь и приступим.  
\- Ничего страшного, - Дженсен был спокоен и настроен явно дружелюбнее, чем в конце вчерашней встречи. - Я просто приехал раньше.  
Это было правдой. Часы в кухне на стене показывали четверть двенадцатого.  
В доме было уютно, что тут же невольно отметил про себя Дженсен. Но, несмотря на видимость хорошего расположения духа, он был насторожен, каждую минуту ожидая, что хозяин - которым в эту минуту и был, находясь вне мастерской, Джаред - вновь примется пристально разглядывать его. Поэтому съехидничал, наблюдая, как Джаред сгружает в холодильник какие-то упаковки и лотки с овощами и зеленью.  
\- Эта зеленая кроха - местное такси?  
Джаред обернулся через плечо и добродушно рассмеялся:  
\- Нет, это моя мама, она всегда чересчур заботлива, возражать не имеет смысла.  
Он вынул из очередного пакета упаковку из шести бутылок пива и отправил вместе со всем остальным в холодильник.  
Дженсен прислонился к стене, сложив руки на груди и наблюдая за Джаредом, движущимся между буфетом и холодильником точно выверенной парой шагов в обе стороны. Тот говорил о том, что живет один совсем недавно, поскольку несколько лет откладывал деньги на покупку дома, об удачно пристроенном гараже, который сразу приспособил под мастерскую, о “ниссане”, которому здесь не оказалось места и потому до сих пор стоявшем в гараже родителей. Говорил еще о чем-то, но Дженсен не слушал, разглядывая широкие плечи под грубоватым серым свитером на голое тело, пряди темных волос, которые смешно вились, почти полностью скрывая красивую шею, длинные ноги, обтянутые старыми добела вытертыми джинсами. Проследив взглядом за открывающими дверцы навесного шкафчика руками, Дженсен изумился, увидев порядок, царивший на полках. Прервав наблюдение за хозяином дома, Дженсен еще раз окинул взглядом обстановку: все, что он видел, находилось в идеальном порядке. Для одинокого холостяка это не могло быть нормой. И лишь только он задался вопросом, который волновал его со вчерашнего дня, как Джаред обернулся:  
\- Если ты не против, сперва попьем кофе, а затем я приступлю к портрету для твоей матери, - он смущенно развел руками. - Я плохо спал, а во время работы я редко отвлекаюсь. Да и тебе придется какое-то время сидеть неподвижно. Ну так как?  
\- С удовольствием, - Дженсен широко улыбнулся, скрывая под улыбкой волнение, охватившее его при мысли, что скоро его вновь будет сверлить пристальный взгляд, от которого вчера стало не по себе. - Могу я вымыть руки?  
\- По коридору направо, через гостиную, - Джаред махнул рукой в сторону прихожей.  
Дженсен последовал в указанном направлении, по пути осматривая дом. В прихожей, на деревянной полке под зеркалом, стоял старый телефон, с рычагами и проводом, какие давно уже не используются в современных домах. Это заставило его улыбнуться, вспомнив еще несколько старинных вещичек, спрятанных за ширмой в мастерской. Дженсен любил вещи с историей, но, к сожалению, сами они могли поведать очень немного.  
Попав в гостиную, Дженсен потрясенно замер на месте. На всех поверхностях были разложены белые листы картона, откуда на него смотрело множество пар глаз, которые он ежедневно по несколько раз видел в зеркале - его собственных, только нарисованных серым карандашом. Он забыл, куда и зачем направлялся. Шел от наброска к наброску, брал в руки и рассматривал. Широко распахнутые, прищуренные, серьезные, насмешливо глядящие на своего обладателя... Вот тут есть капля печали, а в этой паре искрится смех.  
\- Присесть некуда, извини, я сейчас соберу, - негромкий голос Джареда словно бы взорвался в тишине комнаты, где секунду назад было слышно лишь шуршание бумаги.  
Он поставил на кофейный столик чашки, быстрыми резкими движениями собрал наброски в стопку и спрятал в сервант.  
\- Это ты нарисовал после моего отъезда? - ошарашенно спросил Дженсен.  
Джаред жестом указал на диван, приглашая гостя присесть.  
\- Да, я пока ищу, не все сразу.  
\- Ищешь? Что именно?  
\- Твой образ, то, каким ты будешь выглядеть на портрете, - он снова внимательно вгляделся в лицо Дженсена, и тот почувствовал себя так, будто его раздевают. Он поперхнулся очередным глотком кофе. Закашлявшись, смутился еще больше.  
\- Все в порядке? - Джаред смотрел обеспокоенно, но все так же пристально. Дженсену оставалось только надеяться, что его мысли не отражаются на лице, или, по крайней мере, не все. Грудь сдавило, к щекам прилила краска, и он в очередной раз проклял час, когда согласился на эту авантюру.  
\- В порядке, - он перевел дыхание, затем поджал губы: - Приступим? У меня не слишком много времени.  
Джаред облегченно вздохнул, и только сейчас Дженсен заметил, что тот больше не разглядывает его.

***

\- На сегодня часа будет достаточно, - Джаред легко поднялся на ноги, и Дженсену ничего не оставалось, как последовать примеру.  
В мастерской все было так же, как и вчера, за исключением отсутствия маленького столика перед диваном, куда Джаред вновь усадил Дженсена.  
\- Я сейчас отрегулирую свет, и если возникнет какой-либо дискомфорт, скажи мне, - Дженсен снова напрягся, вспоминая вчерашний минутный срыв.  
Джаред установил софит таким образом, чтобы свет из окна и искусственный пересекались на лице, делая тени минимальными. Еще раз удостоверившись, что свет не режет глаза и не раздражает заказчика, отошел к мольберту, около которого уже стоял вчерашний набросок с улыбающимся Дженсеном.  
Взяв в руки карандаш, он принялся за работу.  
Дженсен не умел сидеть спокойно, но Джареду это и не было нужно. Некоторое время в мастерской стояла тишина, изредка прерываемая его репликами, когда Дженсен отворачивался в сторону окна. Ему было скучно, а чем себя занять во время позирования, он не знал. Единственным развлечением было наблюдение за самим Джаредом. Уже спустя пятнадцать минут мысли Дженсена свернули на опасную дорожку. В то время, как художник вглядывался в него, он сам любовался игрой света на лице Джареда, теми короткими скупыми движениями рук, которые были видны из-за мольберта, прищуром внимательных глаз, взгляд которых стал немного рассеян, и снова, снова - ямкой между ключицами, которую приоткрывал растянутый свитер. Вскоре кожаный диван под ним словно раскалился, и Дженсен отвернулся к окну, чтобы привести в порядок дыхание.  
\- Ты напряжен, может быть, стоит передохнуть? - голос Джареда звучал словно из-под воды. Конечно, он был напряжен, наверное, в мастерской закончился кислород.  
\- Я выйду на улицу? - неуверенно спросил Дженсен. - Небольшой перекур.  
\- Пойдем, - Джаред усмехнулся. - Хотя я не курю.  
\- Я тоже, но иногда хочется.  
У Дженсена в машине и вправду всегда была дежурная пачка сигарет, они не приносили удовольствия, но каким-то образом помогали снять нервозность. Или просто так казалось.  
Затянувшись, он вернулся к Джареду, который устроился на террасе. Присев рядом на деревянную скамью, выкрашенную в белый цвет, Дженсен раздумывал, в какой из последующих дней будет уместно спросить Джареда о...  
\- Я сделал набросок портрета для твоей матери, - вновь прервал его мысли тот. - Мне кажется, это будет именно то, что ей нужно.  
\- Почему ты так думаешь? - глупый вопрос, но за ним Дженсен едва успел скрыть второй, готовый сорваться с губ после часового ада в обществе этого парня.  
\- У тебя красивая улыбка, когда она искренняя. Любая мать захочет видеть своего ребенка счастливым, - Джаред снова уставился на него, но как-то отстраненно, словно его взору было открыто что-то, невидимое другим. Дженсен вздрогнул и тряхнул головой, словно избавляясь от наваждения. Затем повернулся и встретился с ясным взглядом темно-серых глаз. На таком близком расстоянии он даже сумел разглядеть коричневые вкрапления около самого зрачка.  
\- Я хотел спросить, - Дженсену стало не по себе. Ему показалось, что Джаред его опередил. Вот и хорошо. Он молча кивнул, давая разрешение. - Сейчас их не видно, но у тебя же есть веснушки?  
Дженсен несколько секунд постигал суть вопроса, а затем, осознав всю его невинность, расхохотался. От сменившего нервное напряжение смеха на глазах выступили слезы.  
\- Что? - непонимающе спросил Джаред, цепко ухватывая новый облик Дженсена.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, сколько, - он смахнул со щек мокрые дорожки, и перевел дыхание, успокаиваясь.  
Сигарета истлела до фильтра, и Дженсен погасил ее влажными от слез пальцами, не почувствовав боли.  
\- Я так и думал, - Джаред не сводил с него глаз. - Я изображу их, если ты не против.  
\- Серьезно? Это и был твой вопрос?  
Джаред кивнул и улыбнулся. Дженсен скопировал этот кивок и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Мне пора, - он почувствовал, что если задержится хотя бы еще на минуту, то попросту зароется пальцами в темные локоны на его затылке и притянет к себе, чтобы попробовать на вкус мягкие улыбчивые губы.  
\- До завтра? - Джаред протянул руку на прощанье, тоже поднявшись со скамьи.  
\- Разумеется, - Дженсен обхватил сухую теплую ладонь своей и тут же разорвал рукопожатие.  
Он ни разу не обернулся, даже оказавшись в машине, поэтому не видел, как озадаченно смотрел ему вслед Джаред до тех пор, пока “тойота” не свернула с его уютной улицы на шоссе.

***

Усталость навалилась сразу же после сытного ужина, приготовленного миссис Падалеки. Не забыв несколько раз упомянуть о том, как он любит ее стряпню, что было правдой, Джаред проводил маму, а оставшись один, понял, что силы на сегодняшний день иссякли. Но выбравшись из-под душа, он все же спустился вниз и позвонил Хелен. И лишь когда услышал ее сонный голос, вспомнил о разнице во времени. Но Хелен была рада его звонку и не позволила сразу же после извинений прервать разговор.  
Они болтали минут десять, затем Джаред рассказал ей о новом заказе и спросил совета.  
\- Знаешь, каждая женщина видит в своем мужчине что-то особенное. Сложно ответить на этот вопрос в отношении чужого человека, но лично меня просто завораживает твое лицо, когда ты работаешь. Оно светится. Могу наблюдать за тобой часами.  
Идея была интересной и, шепнув: “Спасибо, детка, возвращайся скорее!”, Джаред включил лэптоп и запустил поиск фильмов с участием Дженсена Эклза. Их было не много, в основном - сериалы. В эту ночь Джаред так и не добрался до спальни - в ожидании загрузки одного из фильмов с каким-то бесконечным количеством серий он сделал еще около десяти набросков Дженсена и уснул на диване, уронив последний из них на пол. Во сне он мучительно долго вглядывался в нарисованное лицо и почему-то пытался представить, каким хотела бы видеть Дженсена его Хелен. 

***

Утро поприветствовало его писком программы с извещением о завершении загрузки и болью в затекшей спине. С трудом разлепив глаза, Джаред понял, что не отдохнул. Кофе немного взбодрил его, но пасмурный день настроение не улучшил. Прикинув, что до приезда Дженсена есть несколько часов, он решил просмотреть что-нибудь из загруженного. Не большой любитель сериалов и телевидения в целом, Джаред отчаянно зевал, а когда на экране появился его заказчик, разочарованно вздохнул, увидев, что Дженсен тут совсем юный. Сюжет оказался бредовым, Дженсен был почти статистом, и Джаред пожалел о потраченном времени в целом и об ужасной ночи на диване - в частности.  
Привычная обстановка мастерской помогла настроиться на нужный лад, и Джаред продолжил работать над первым портретом. Отвлекшись на стук в дверь, только сейчас услышал, что в окно снова барабанит дождь. В помещение вошел Дженсен.  
\- Чертова погода, - улыбнулся он, складывая зонт и стряхивая с него немногочисленные капли, успевшие намочить искусственный шелк за те секунды, пока шел от машины к дому художника. - Я поздно сегодня, прости, бессонная ночка.  
Это было похоже на правду - круги под глазами и бледность указывали на то, что Дженсен тоже не отдохнул как следует.  
\- Это не займет много времени. Сделаю кое-какие наброски и отпущу тебя. Минут тридцать выдержишь? - вспомнив, как Дженсен беспокойно вертелся накануне, Джаред улыбнулся.  
Похоже, Дженсен подумал о том же. Он слегка покраснел и ответил неожиданно смущенной улыбкой. Согласно кивнув, снял влажную куртку и устроился на диване.  
Удивившись про себя очередному образу Дженсена, Джаред некоторое время всматривался в холст, на котором карандашный набросок кое-где уже исчез под мазками. Переведя взгляд на гостя, увидел, что тот смотрит в окно. Недовольный освещением, Джаред передвинул софит, на секунду ослепив Дженсена. Тот выглядел явно уставшим и, казалось, чем-то расстроенным, но Джаред не имел привычки лезть в чужие дела. Попросив Дженсена смотреть на него, он вернулся к мольберту. Того хватило ненадолго - через несколько минут он вновь повернул голову к окну.  
\- Любишь дождь? - попытался разговорить его Джаред, догадавшись, что внимание неусидчивой модели придется привлекать намеренно.  
\- Не особенно, - Дженсен подался вперед, опершись локтями о колени, и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
\- А что любишь? - Джаред не задавался целью выведать у актера что-то личное, просто ему нужно было, чтобы он вернулся в исходное положение и немного посидел неподвижно.  
Но тот поднялся с дивана и подошел к мольберту. Задумчиво посмотрел на холст, где под аккуратными мазками только-только начала проявляться улыбка.  
\- Не очень похоже, да? - как-то устало заметил он. - В смысле, похоже, но не сегодня. Почему ты спросил?  
Дженсен чувствовал неловкость и досаду. Ужасно мучила неопределенность, но так и не заданный вчера вопрос застрял на подходе к голосовым связкам, никак не желая быть озвученным. На собственном опыте он прекрасно знал, что в его мире нет места романтике, если ты не уверен на сто процентов, что объект симпатии разделяет твои взгляды. Нервозность усугублялась тем, что Дженсен очень давно не назначал никому свиданий. Весь вчерашний вечер он обыгрывал в мыслях воображаемый диалог с Джаредом, но так и не продумал его до конца. Сейчас он собирался спросить парня, впервые за последние несколько лет понравившегося ему, сможет ли тот ответить ему взаимностью. И боялся ответа до дрожи в коленях, растеряв всю свою напускную уверенность.  
Джаред посмотрел на него одним из своих внимательных взглядов, которых Дженсен насчитал за два прошедших дня около семи. Этот был явно сочувственный.  
\- Нам нужно о чем-то говорить, - пояснил Джаред, вытирая и откладывая в сторону кисти. Его брови приподнялись, образуя на лбу неглубокие морщинки. - Если ты конечно не хочешь получить свой портрет в профиль. Сегодня и вправду не лучший день.  
Он похлопал Дженсена по плечу и улыбнулся, словно извиняясь. Этот обычный дружеский жест вдруг вывел Дженсена из ступора. Он перехватил запястье и замер на секунду, решая для себя трудную задачу: если уходить, то нужно делать это сейчас, пока у него окончательно не снесло крышу после суток, в течение которых он не находил себе места. Но другого решения он не нашел, поэтому молча кивнул и отвернулся, с еще большей досадой осознав, что все выглядит так, словно ему было неприятно прикосновение Джареда. Дженсен ненавидел попадать в неловкое положение и снова подумал о том, что готов разорвать этот контракт, даже если это будет стоить ему выплаты неустойки.  
На полпути к двери его догнал вопрос:  
\- Если ты не торопишься, может, останешься на ужин?  
Дженсен обернулся.  
\- Не тороплюсь, - осторожно произнес он, тщетно пытаясь понять, какой смысл вкладывает Джаред в это приглашение. Он разозлился на себя за то, что, словно неуверенная школьница, ищет намеки и подтекст, вместо того, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. И не мог себя заставить.  
Приглашение Джареда могло быть обыкновенным предложением пообщаться, проведя вечер в компании друг друга.  
\- Отлично, пойдем, - было похоже, что он искренне рад.

***

Он провел Дженсена в дом, минуя улицу - непосредственно через внутреннюю дверь. Проходя мимо гостиной, Дженсен вновь увидел разбросанные тут и там изрисованные листы. Ему стало любопытно, что изображено на них, но Джаред провел его прямиком в кухню, одновременно служившую столовой, и усадил за стол.  
\- Ты не вегетарианец? - спросил он, вынимая из холодильника блюдо, завернутое в фольгу. - Потому что из легкого меню могу предложить лишь листья салата, но зато у меня есть мамины стейки, и они очень хороши.  
\- Не откажусь, - Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ.  
Пока блюдо разогревалось в духовом шкафу, Джаред поставил на стол две банки пива и вопросительно посмотрел на гостя. Тот кивнул, но от Джареда не ускользнула все та же напряженность, какую он наблюдал уже второй день подряд.  
\- Может, предпочитаешь что-нибудь покрепче? В гостиной есть бар, налей себе.  
Дженсен, которого все еще разбирало любопытство, счел это знаком. По полу и дивану были разложены рисунки - столько своих изображений одновременно он видел, только собирая портфолио для очередного кастинга. Открыл бар, налил себе виски и, на несколько минут задержавшись около набросков, вернулся к Джареду. Тот уже накрыл немудренный ужин и принялся за пиво.  
Сказать, что разговор не клеился - не сказать ничего. Впрочем, все было не так плохо, потому что говорил в основном Джаред, а Дженсен, пару раз возвращаясь за виски в гостиную, в третий раз принес всю бутылку. Он даже не слышал, о чем рассказывает хозяин дома - он пил, изредка глотал разрезанный на аккуратные куски стейк и пялился на Джареда.  
В какой-то момент понял, что расслабился... и напился. Но уже смеялся над забавными историями, которых, как оказалось, Джаред знал множество. Он был приятной компанией, скованность постепенно уходила, и Дженсен, наконец, тоже начал говорить. Через несколько минут Джаред исчез, но тут же вернулся с листом картона и карандашом. В отличие от Дженсена, он нисколько не опьянел, позволив себе лишь пару банок пива.  
\- Продолжай, - он снова ободряюще похлопал Дженсена по плечу, проходя мимо. - Отличный ракурс, я хочу попробовать...  
Договорить он не успел. Дженсен дернул его на себя, сцепил пальцы в замок на его затылке и попытался поцеловать. Но Джаред резко выпрямился и он невольно впечатался губами в основание шеи.  
\- Э, Дженсен, пора отдохнуть, - сильные руки обхватили его за пояс и потащили за собой. Через минуту он оказался на диване - Джаред пытался уложить его - и испугался, что все происходит слишком быстро. Сделал попытку вырваться и тут же испытал разочарование, когда Джаред отпустил его, подсунув под голову подушку. Всего лишь минуту назад он был трезв, а теперь Дженсену казалось, что комната кружится, пока сам он остается недвижим. И когда Джаред снова склонился над ним, накрывая пледом, он сделал последнюю попытку:  
\- Джаред, ты мне нравишься.  
\- Ты мне тоже, - усмехнулся тот. - Доброй ночи.  
\- Эй, погоди, - и вправду очень хотелось спать, но нужно было торопиться, пока язык еще ворочался. - Я имею в виду, что ты мне нравишься, по-настоящему.  
\- Ты мне тоже, - повторил Джаред и ушел, погасив за собой свет.  
Он вернулся в кухню, убрал со стола посуду, собрал в пакет весь мусор, в том числе, опустевшую бутылку из-под виски, и вынес его во двор.  
Дождь закончился, но воздух был сырым и холодным. Поежившись, Джаред вернулся в мастерскую. Было всего около девяти вечера. Перенаправив свет на холст, он продолжил прерванную днем работу. Смешивая краски в поисках оттенка для глаз, он думал о том, отчего Дженсен так подавлен. Они не были друзьями, чтобы спрашивать о подобном, но скованность Дженсена была видна невооруженным глазом. И то, как он поглотил две трети бутылки виски, отпустив себя, лишь когда окончательно окосел, говорило о том, что парень переживает нелегкие времена. Но не зная причин такого поведения, Джаред не собирался строить никаких догадок - если бы Дженсен захотел, рассказал бы сам. Но, конечно, вряд ли он стал бы откровенничать с почти незнакомым человеком. По всей видимости, он был добрым малым, и эта растерянная беспомощность, какая проступила на его лице, когда Джаред перетаскивал его на диван, наверное, могла бы понравится его невесте. Женщины любят, когда в них нуждаются, а Дженсен явно нуждался в ком-то близком.  
Около двух часов ночи Джаред привел в порядок кисти и отправился в дом. Свет из прихожей падал на спящего в гостиной Дженсена. Тот лежал почти в той же позе, в которой оставил его несколько часов назад Джаред, но плед и подушка валялись на полу. Накрыв его пледом, Джаред вгляделся в его лицо, спокойное и расслабленное. Сдержав в себе порыв снова схватиться за карандаш, он чуть приподнял голову Дженсена, возвращая под затылок небольшую думку. Гость всхлипнул и резко приподнявшись, перевернулся на живот, обхватив подушку обеими руками, но не проснулся. Плед снова съехал на пол. Поднимаясь к себе в спальню, Джаред не смог подобрать другого эпитета к парню, спящему в его гостиной, кроме “трогательный”. И посочувствовал Дженсену, вспомнив, как болела с утра спина у него самого, когда он проснулся на том самом диване, где сейчас спал его гость.

***

Джаред сам не заметил, как закончил рисовать. Краски ложились объемными мазками и мгновенно застывали. Наверное, этому способствовал сильный сквозняк, гуляющий по мастерской. Джаред поежился, отложил кисти и, отступив на шаг, оценивающим взглядом окинул свою работу. Лицо на холсте выглядело почти настоящим. Не сдержавшись, он протянул руку и обвел указательным пальцем четкие, глубоко врезанные крылья носа, спустился к губам - они показались теплыми и мягкими, коснулся ямки на подбородке. Ему нравилось то, что он видел. Нарисованный Дженсен моргнул и уставился на него огромными зелеными глазами, затем его губы медленно растянулись в улыбке. Джаред отдернул руку, отскочил назад и... проснулся.  
Из приоткрытого окна сильно сквозило, а одеяло лежало на полу. Сбитые простыни свидетельстовали о том, что ночь была беспокойной. Бросив взгляд на часы, Джаред понял, что пора подниматься. Наскоро приняв душ и почистив зубы, он оделся и спустился вниз, стараясь не шуметь на тот случай, если его гость еще спит.  
Диван оказался пуст, плед был аккуратно сложен, но в гостевой ванной шумела вода. Дженсен еще не ушел, и Джаред подумал, что придется озаботиться полноценным завтраком вместо обычной чашки крепкого кофе. В кухне первым делом он включил кофеварку, и пока она шумно молола зерна, не услышал, как следом за ним вошел Дженсен.  
\- Утро доброе, - выглядел он на удивление отдохнувшим, влажные волосы казались темнее обычного, а о том, что ночь прошла в чужом доме и на чужом диване, говорила лишь довольно измятая рубашка. - Я воспользовался зубной щеткой, в шкафчике, на полке, - Дженсен жестом указал себе за плечо.  
\- Привет, - Джаред едва успел подставить одну чашку и вынул из посудомоечной машины вторую. По кухне поплыл горьковатый аромат кофе.  
\- Эм... - Дженсен, потер ладонью о ладонь и смущенно улыбнулся. - Мне пора, извини.  
\- Не останешься позавтракать? Мы могли бы поработать немного после.  
\- Да, пожалуй, - Дженсен облегченно выдохнул и вдруг предложил: - Давай я приготовлю что-нибудь?  
Джаред удивленно обернулся.  
\- Ну... должен же я отработать ночлег, - Дженсен многозначительно приподнял брови и, заметив растерянность Джареда, рассмеялся: - Я хорошо готовлю, не отравишься.  
Через десять минут они, как и накануне вечером, сидели друг напротив друга и уплетали омлет по-французски, варварски запивая его уже подостывшим кофе.  
\- Ну как? - осторожно спросил Дженсен. - Съедобно?  
\- Более чем, - искренне похвалил Джаред, отправляя очередную порцию омлета в рот.  
Дженсен собрался с духом, чтобы прояснить ситуацию до конца. Раз уж не сбежал, как последний трус, нужно было решаться.  
\- Джаред, хочу спросить... - начал он.  
\- Расскажи мне о своей невесте, - одновременно с ним попросил тот.  
\- Зачем? - удивился Дженсен, досадуя на то, что его снова перебили.  
\- Чтобы понять, каким она хочет тебя видеть.  
Дженсен замялся.  
\- Она - замечательный человек.  
Сперва Джареду показалось, что он продолжит, но тот задумчиво ковырял вилкой остатки завтрака и молчал.  
\- И? - попытался подтолкнуть его он.  
Дженсен аккуратно отложил вилку, откинулся на спинку стула и, уставившись немигающим взглядом на Джареда, скороговоркой выдохнул:  
\- Мы не любовники, просто близкие друзья. Это лишь дружеская договоренность.  
Джаред немного подумал, потом спросил:  
\- Но вы женитесь? Я правильно понял?  
\- Да, весной.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Это самый легкий способ избежать всяческих сплетен о моей ориентации.  
\- А что с твоей ориентацией? - безо всякой паузы спросил Джаред, но тут же опомнился: - О, извини. Это не мое дело.  
Они одновременно вздохнули: Дженсен с явным облегчением, что хоть таким образом смог заявить о себе, Джаред - подавленный мыслью о том, что влез на личную территорию гостя.  
\- Давай начистоту, - прервал неловкую тишину Дженсен. - Ты же не... не против?  
Джаред быстро покачал головой:  
\- Нет, конечно.  
\- Но ты сам не... - несмотря на прилив отчаянной смелости, сейчас он снова стушевался.  
Джаред улыбнулся и снова отрицательно покачал головой, опустив взгляд.

***

У него были густые волнистые волосы, которым постоянно требовалась расческа. Длинная челка все время падала на лицо, но когда Джаред приподнимал ее, собирал ладонями в короткий хвост на затылке темные пряди Криса, в эти серые глаза можно было смотреть бесконечно. Но тот смеялся, мотал головой, и волосы снова падали на глаза, пряча очарование. Они были соседями по комнате в студенческом общежитии, оба встречались с девушками, и ни один из них никогда не западал на парней. Но Хелен, девушка Джареда, и Сюзан, подруга Криса, учились в других колледжах, а буйство крови требовало разрядки, поэтому вечера учебных дней частенько заканчивались просмотром дисков, со смешком передаваемых из рук в руки. Во время одного из таких вечеров они сидели на диване, соприкасаясь плечами, и когда ладонь Криса вдруг легла на колено Джареду, крышу снесло обоим. Одновременно. Дальше были жесткие поцелуи с прикусыванием губ до крови, влажные ладони, скользящие по покрытым испариной телам, и страх перейти последнюю границу, когда к уже полусонному Джареду в постель забрался Крис. Как оказалось, боялись оба. Так и застряли на уровне сдержанных ласк и “взаимопомощи” за закрытой дверью своей комнаты, договорившись, что дальше идти не стоит. Но до конца года - последнего года учебы - делили одну постель, ни разу не признавшись друг другу в том, что каждый из них чувствовал по отношению к другому. Выходные проводили с подругами, а по понедельникам не разговаривали. Обычно Крис не выдерживал первым, нырнув под одеяло Джареда, обжигал дыханием его шею, устраивался поудобней и замирал, обхватив руками поперек груди. Это длилось полгода, порядком вымотав обоих парней, понятия не имевших, что делать со свалившимся на них влечением. Разъезжаясь по домам, они попрощались сдержанно и быстро - ни к чему было сожаление, впереди ждала целая новая жизнь. Так и решили - ни к чему.

***

\- Ок, давай, что ли, порисуем? - Дженсен встал из-за стола, нарочито небрежно собрал посуду и поставил в раковину.  
Джаред усмехнулся его энтузиазму и тоже поднялся.  
В мастерской, как и в предыдущие дни, повисла тишина, прерываемая скрипом кожаного дивана, вздохами Дженсена, то и дело отворачивающегося к окну, и замечаниями Джареда, предпринимающего тщетные попытки увидеть его фас.  
\- Дженсен, что не так? - впав в отчаяние, воскликнул Джаред, в десятый раз попросив того повернуться. - Мы еще и часа не работаем, а ты уже устал?  
\- Нет, все нормально, я буду паинькой, - расплылся в улыбке тот и действительно в течение следующих пятнадцати минут смотрел только на художника.  
Теперь, когда отпала необходимость одергивать неусидчивую модель ежеминутно, Джаред, глядя на улыбку Дженсена на холсте, вспомнил странный сон, следом за этим цепочкой потянулись воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере, выглядевшие сейчас в ином свете.  
От одной мысли о том, что слова Дженсена могли иметь совершенно иной смысл, Джареда бросило в жар. Ему показалось, что атмосфера в мастерской накалилась, и он проклял свою чувствительность, которую так ценили его мать и Хелен, ведь порой она просто мешала. Как, например, сейчас.  
Дженсен послушно не двигался, но Джаред поймал себя на том, что избегает смотреть на него. Он не понимал, почему какая-то мелочь, совершенно его не касающаяся, так взбудоражила сознание. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, выравнивая сбившееся дыхание, и оторвал взгляд от холста. Дженсен больше не улыбался, он внимательно разглядывал Джареда, чуть прищурившись и склонив голову на бок.  
\- Ты мог бы немного расслабиться? Мне нужна твоя улыбка, - попросил тот, с трудом отрываясь от омута зеленых глаз в паре метров от него.  
\- А ты бы мог? - Дженсен резко поднялся с дивана и обошел Джареда. - Ты странный сегодня. Обычно от твоего взгляда некуда деваться, а сейчас глаза поднять боишься. Считаешь, я не заметил?  
\- Эй, остановись... - услышав раздраженные интонации в голосе Дженсена, Джаред стушевался. Он не знал, как вести себя.  
\- Все нормально, - ответил гость таким тоном, что Джареду стало ясно: все не только плохо, но будет еще хуже. - Я привык быть клоуном, - он рассмеялся, сунул палец в алую краску на палитре и замазал ею кончик носа, затем обмакнул второй в белую и обвел им вокруг рта, - и улыбаться, когда скажут - это ведь моя работа!  
Дженсен сам был не рад тому, что делал и говорил, но его несло, и он никак не мог остановиться - сказывалось нервное напряжение последних дней. И с чего вдруг он решил, что этот парень ответит ему взаимностью? Судя по тому, как он поджимал губы и отводил взгляд в течение последнего часа, признание Дженсена возымело на него сильное влияние. Возможно, Джаред ненавидит таких, как он. От этой мысли на глазах выступили слезы, которые Дженсен тут же сморгнул - он ведь не истеричная барышня, чтобы плакать от разочарования. Но почему-то было чертовски тесно в груди и хотелось сорвать на ком-нибудь злость.  
\- Черт, у тебя будет раздражение, - обеспокоенно произнес Джаред, - это же краски, не грим.  
\- И что? - не понял Дженсен.  
\- Они содержат ртуть и свинец, - Джаред схватил Дженсена за руку и потащил в дом.  
Усадив на стул в кухне, принялся искать растворитель. Бутылка нашлась в кладовке рядом с новенькими кистями и рулонами холста.  
Вылив немного жидкости на тканую салфетку, Джаред вернулся к гостю. Дженсен и вправду напоминал клоуна, напялившего на нос помпон не по размеру. К тому же улыбался, усиливая этим сходство.  
\- Закрой глаза, чтобы не щипало, - тот послушно опустил веки и позволил Джареду стереть краску с лица.  
\- Вот и все, иди умойся и смажь кожу лосьоном, растворитель все-таки, - тот выбросил испорченную салфетку в мусорный пакет.  
\- Я тебе нравлюсь, - Дженсен не двигался с места, продолжая улыбаться, только забавно морщил нос от резкого запаха.  
\- Что? - Джаред растерянно обернулся.  
\- Я мог бы сам о себе позаботиться, но ты не позволил, - теперь его улыбка стала еще шире. - Я тебе нравлюсь.  
\- Черт, Дженсен, - простонал Джаред, отчаянно покраснев. - Нет! То есть, нравишься, но не так, как думаешь... - и запутавшись в собственных мыслях, отвернулся.  
Наверное, нужно было разозлиться и выставить Дженсена из дому. Но злости не было - только растерянность и замешательство.  
Он чувствовал, как стремительно личное пространство сдает свои позиции под напором этого странного человека, появившегося в его жизни всего несколько дней назад. И рядом не было Хелен, которая всегда служила поддержкой, даже если он рассказывал ей не все, что вертелось в его мыслях.  
Когда Дженсен покинул кухню, дышать стало значительно легче. Выйдя на крыльцо, Джаред вдохнул влажный прохладный воздух. Наверное, впервые за долгое время он вспомнил о Крисе, задавшись вопросом - был ли тот в его жизни случайностью, обычным приключением юности, или все же прятался в их незавершенных отношениях некий знак. Мысли панически метались, не находя ответа. Ему нужно было время.  
Когда за спиной возник Дженсен, Джаред вздрогнул, захлебнувшись заполошным биением в груди. Тот был совершенно серьезен, на лице не осталось ни тени улыбки.  
\- Я оставил на столе визитку, - негромко сказал он, не глядя на Джареда. - Если ты передумаешь работать, я пойму. Просто позвони и скажи об этом. Вопрос с контрактом я улажу сам. Пока!  
Подняв воротник куртки, он пошагал к машине напрямик через лужайку. Как и в прошлый раз, ни разу не обернулся. Джаред стоял на крыльце, пока его дыхание не успокоилось, а синяя “тойота” не скрылась из виду.  
Этим вечером он не вернулся в мастерскую. Рано лег спать, но так и не сомкнул глаз. Измученный бессоницей, позвонил Хелен и слушал ее голос около часа. Затем пытался читать, но не мог вникнуть в суть. А к пяти утра провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

***

Дженсен тоже уснул лишь под утро, предварительно влив в себя пару стаканов алкоголя. Ему не хотелось никому звонить, даже Мэрил сейчас была лишней. Вспоминая испуганный взгляд Джареда, он порадовался, что в этот раз обошлось малой кровью, и было почти не больно, потому что все закончилось, не начавшись.

***

Дженсен боялся этого звонка, поэтому, увидев на дисплее незнакомый номер, долго не отвечал, мысленно заклиная, чтобы это был не Джаред, по крайней мере, не натурал Джаред, каким он хотел казаться. За прошедшую с их последней встречи неделю Дженсен много раз прокручивал в мыслях последний разговор, то находя в нем мизерную надежду, то безжалостно отметая ее. Время от времени призывал себя трезво мыслить, но затем вновь сдавался на милость фантазиям. Сейчас в студии, где шла подготовка к новому сезону сериала, в котором он играл вот уже второй год, Дженсен совсем перестал слышать, когда сценарист, что-то живо обсуждающий с режиссером, хлопнул его по плечу:  
\- Ты примешь этот чертов звонок или так и будешь пялиться на телефон?  
Дженсен отшатнулся и отошел в сторону, запоздало досадуя на то, что не сообразил попросить у Стивена Прайса номер телефона Джареда.  
\- Слушаю, - негромко выдохнул он в трубку.  
\- Дженсен? - раздался на том конце голос, который он хотел и так боялся услышать. - Это Джаред Падалеки, - как будто Дженсен нуждался в столь подробном представлении. - Я не вовремя?  
\- Нормально, говори, - Дженсен не хотел, чтобы его слова звучали грубо, но волнение сжимало горло, и слова приходилось выталкивать из себя с некоторым усилием.  
\- Ты не приезжаешь, я не могу работать, - ровный спокойный тон не давал ни единого шанса понять, о чем сейчас думал говоривший.  
\- Хочешь решить вопрос с контрактом? - Дженсен злился на себя, на Джареда и пустоту, звенящую сейчас в его собственной голове.  
\- Может как-нибудь заедешь и все обсудим?  
Дженсен замолчал. Увидеть Джареда хотелось нестерпимо, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что незачем дразнить себя лишний раз. Однако учащенный пульс был громче голоса разума.  
\- Ты уверен, что это нельзя решить по телефону?  
\- Думаю, нет, - Дженсен был почти уверен, что услышал вздох на противоположном конце линии. Сам он боялся перевести дыхание, но усилием заставив себя успокоиться, спросил:  
\- Когда?  
\- Сейчас? - неуверенно произнес Джаред. Вопрос прозвучал слишком тихо, но Дженсен расслышал и словно заразился той же робостью.  
\- Дашь мне пару часов? - он подумал, если Джаред ответит, что вопрос неспешный и вернется к ровной интонации, то он не поедет. Но если...  
\- Жду, - ответил тот с небольшим придыханием.  
\- Буду, - Дженсен нажал кнопку отбоя и еще несколько секунд смотрел на гаснущий дисплей, приводя мысли в порядок.  
\- Эй, все в порядке? - он не понял, от кого именно прозвучал вопрос, но неожиданно для самого себя расплылся в широкой радостной улыбке:  
\- Более чем.  
Следующие полчаса он не принимал никакого участия в разговоре, просто сидел и смотрел прямо перед собой, безуспешно пытаясь заставить себя успокоиться и настроиться на рабочий лад. Не вышло. Извинившись, он прихватил сценарий и покинул студию.  
До пригорода, где жил Джаред, было около сорока минут пути. Уже почти покинув городскую черту, Дженсен вдруг снова почувствовал страшную неуверенность в себе, накатывающую до звона в ушах, до рези в животе.  
Остановился у обочины, откинулся на сиденье и прикрыл глаза. Возвращаться назад было глупо, поэтому он просто дал себе несколько минут на то, чтобы успокоиться. А что, если он все-таки ошибался?  
Въехав в уже знакомый по нескольким визитам городок, Дженсен сделал еще одну остановку и купил бутылку виски. Он решил, что она пригодится при любом исходе. Выйдя из винной лавки, краем глаза заметил расположенный рядом цветочный магазин. Усмехнувшись глупой идее, сел в машину и повернул ключ зажигания. Но с места не двинулся. В конце концов, он хотел, чтобы это было свидание. Чертыхнувшись, вошел в магазин, купил ветку белой лилии и вернулся в машину. Еще несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы представить, как он станет ее дарить. В конце концов, Дженсен бросил цветок на заднее сиденье и выкинул из головы эту затею.  
Когда он припарковался напротив дома Джареда, уже начало смеркаться. Моросил мелкий холодный дождь. В окнах горел свет, а окошко мастерской не проявляло ни малейших признаков жизни. Не позволив себе пойти на попятную, Дженсен закрыл машину и направился к дому. Постучал, отключая на пару секунд инстинкт самосохранения, и едва успел удивиться тому, что дверь тут же распахнулась.  
Все еще держась за ручку двери, Джаред отступил в глубину прихожей, молча приглашая войти. С того самого дня, когда Дженсен перестал приезжать, он, наверное, тысячу раз представлял себе это, но так и не подобрал слов приветствия, которые были бы уместны. Непонятная тоска, накрывшая его на следующее утро, не давала покоя, не позволяла нормально работать, есть и спать - существовать в целом. Унылый дождь, зарядивший почти на всю неделю, словно затапливал сознание, и однообразные мысли растекались по стеклам вместе с каплями. Джаред пару раз выходил в мастерскую, но рисовать не мог - каждые пятнадцать-двадцать минут подходил к окну и смотрел, не подъехала ли к дому знакомая машина.  
С трудом вынес два вечера в обществе матери и коротко, почти ни о чем, разговаривал с Хелен, с ужасом осознавая, как сложно ему сохранять с ней тон ожидания и не фальшивить. Потому что хотелось просто взобраться на подоконник и, прислонившись плечом к сухой стороне стекла, делать наброски - один за другим - отчаянно распахнутых глаз, чуть приоткрытых губ, обведенных едва проступившей на щеках щетиной, какую он запомнил в тот день. Желание увидеть Дженсена одновременно пугало и рождало в Джареде такую палитру эмоций, которую, казалось, в одиночку ему вынести было не под силу.  
Он понимал, что сам распаляет в себе неожиданную необходимость присутствия Дженсена, но даже не пытался гасить изматывающее чувство, подсознательно ощущая за ним новый этап творчества. Было боязно и одновременно сладко сосало под ложечкой, когда спустя полторы минуты ожидания Дженсен все же снял трубку. И согласился приехать.

***

Загвоздка была в том, что Джаред не мог - а может, не хотел - управлять эмоциями, позволив им захлестнуть его с головой. И нисколько не кривил душой, когда сказал, что не может работать без присутствия Дженсена. Это было странно, потому что работать он любил именно в одиночестве. Шли дни, Дженсен не давал о себе знать, а потребность видеть его все росла.  
Джаред так до конца и не понял, чего именно он ждал от этого визита, потому что закончить заказ он давно мог самостоятельно - так легко воображение рисовало ему образ Дженсена, а рука послушно двигалась над картоном, повторяя черты его лица. И коль скоро необходимость искать нечто особенное для второго портрета отпала, оставшись самим собой, Джаред уже закончил бы работу к концу будущей недели. Но он не хотел, чтобы все закончилось так скоро.  
Дженсен шагнул через порог с мыслью, что неплохо было бы сделать большой глоток из той самой бутылки, которая осталась лежать рядом с веточкой лилии. Просто для храбрости. Однако взглянув в лицо застывшего на пороге Джареда, так и не закрывшего за ним дверь, понял, что в этой компании он не самый растерянный. Глотнул воздуха, дернул на себя дверь, закрывая ее, шагнул к Джареду и положил ладонь ему на затылок. Тот только тихо охнул и уперся, не позволяя наклонить голову. Но не отстранился, а лишь уставился на Дженсена сверху вниз распахнутыми глазами с расширившимися зрачками. Он едва не отпустил, испугавшись, что все-таки совершил дурацкую ошибку, как Джаред вдруг облизнулся и обхватил пальцами его подбородок. Провел по нижней губе и испуганно отдернул руку. И в следующую секунду Дженсен больно припечатал его спиной к стене, запустив в волосы пальцы и с силой дернув голову вниз. Прикусил зубами губы Джареда, заставляя снова охнуть и приоткрыть рот, лизнул его небо и заскользил языком вокруг языка. Это было чересчур быстро, слишком сильно, и Джаред тихо сполз по стене на пол, разрывая поцелуй и проталкивая воздух через обожженное горло в горящие легкие.  
\- О господи, - пробормотал он. - Это странно.  
Дженсен тяжело опустился рядом с ним и тоже оперся спиной о стену.  
\- Есть немного, - он усмехнулся и взъерошил Джареду волосы. - Но тебе понравилось. Тебе нравились парни раньше? Ну... когда-нибудь...  
Джаред напрягся, глядя прямо перед собой. Потом едва заметно кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - Дженсен скользнул ладонью по его шее к подбородку и развернул лицом к себе. - Потому что в подобных отношениях я полный лузер.  
Джаред бросил на него удивленный взгляд и качнул головой, насколько позволял зафиксированный Дженсеном подбородок.  
\- Не может быть. Я не...  
Дженсен, встав на колени, прервал его поцелуем. Сейчас он возвышался над сидящим на полу Джаредом и целовал неспешно, глубоко и уверенно, пользуясь временным преимуществом. Не церемонясь, сминал его губы, покусывая и за волосы оттягивая голову назад. А Джаред вцепился в его куртку и старался не задохнуться от переизбытка эмоций и недостатка кислорода. Потом невыносимо закружилась голова, и если бы было, куда упасть, он бы свалился. С трудом оторвавшись от Дженсена, уперся лбом ему в грудь и пытался хрипло отдышаться, чувствуя как предательски дрожат колени. Это было совсем не похоже на мягкие нежные поцелуи Хелен. И возбуждало гораздо сильнее.  
\- Это все еще прихожая? - сипловато рассмеялся Дженсен и поднялся на ноги. - Думаю, нам обоим не мешало бы выпить.  
\- Пожалуй, - согласился Джаред, все еще задыхаясь.  
Дженсен протянул ему руку и, приняв помощь, Джаред встал. Поглядев с высоты своего роста, поймал его недовольный взгляд.  
\- Что?  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой, снял куртку и прошел в гостиную.  
\- Я налью, ты не против? - он открыл уже знакомый бар. - Виски?  
Джаред взял два стакана, поставил на журнальный столик. Вышел и тут же вернулся со стекляной плошкой, наполненной кусочками льда. Дженсен присел на диван и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. Но Джаред лишь усмехнулся и устроился в кресле.  
\- Ты боишься? - Дженсен ухмыльнулся, но сердце снова кольнула неуверенность. - Почему ты не сказал мне, что тоже гей?  
\- Я не гей, - ответил Джаред.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - Дженсен приподнял брови, - и что это только что было? - он махнул рукой в сторону прихожей.  
\- Я... не знаю, - лицо и шея Джареда покрылись красными пятнами. - А ты что об этом думаешь?  
\- Я думаю, что если ты сейчас свалишь все на временное помутнение рассудка, я разобью тебе лицо, - процедил сквозь зубы Дженсен и залпом опрокинул стакан. Волнение, перетекшее в возбуждение, искало выход, и самым простым была злость.  
\- Ты не понял, - поспешно начал Джаред. - Я хотел сказать, что мне нужно время, чтобы понять...  
\- Ты мне позвонил, помнишь? - Дженсен сделал акцент на слове “ты”. - Если есть вопросы помимо этого, можно было решить все заочно.  
Джаред поднялся и навис над сидевшим Дженсеном, заставляя того задирать голову вверх, потом аккуратно присел на край дивана и провел рукой по коротко стриженным волосам гостя.  
\- Мне понравилось, - он снова покраснел и потянувшись к губам Дженсена, оперся о его бедро горячей ладонью.  
Этот поцелуй был влажным и мягким, совсем не таким, как в прихожей. Собирая в кулак остатки мыслей, Дженсен вдруг испугался, что теряет контроль над ситуацией, и, толкнув Джареда в плечи, вскинулся, оседлал его колени, снова впиваясь в рот и безжалостно кусая язык, избавлялся от остатков злости. В какой-то момент сообразив, что между ними несколько слоев одежды, он стащил с Джареда футболку и тут же впился в его шею, прикусив и немного оттянув тонкую кожу зубами. Тот не сопротивлялся, однако и не помогал. Лишь вцепился в бедра и тяжело дышал. Ощутив сильные пальцы в непосредственной близости от своего порядком напряженного паха, Дженсен с недоумением посмотрел на Джареда.  
\- Ну? - нетерпеливо спросил он срывающимся голосом.  
Тот, словно очнувшись, стянул с него рубашку и потянувшись к поясу джинсов, вдруг замер.  
\- Я... погоди, - он застонал, когда Дженсен резко дернул бедрами вперед, вжимаясь в него плотнее. - Что нужно делать?  
Несмотря на серьезность момента, Дженсен расхохотался:  
\- Думаю, тебе стоит еще выпить, - поднеся стакан с виски к губам Джареда, он заставил того проглотить содержимое в три глотка. - Ну, и если ты не хочешь сделать это в штаны, то позволь мне помочь.  
Под совершенно расфокусированным взглядом он сполз на пол и с силой сдернул с него оставшуюся одежду.

***

Проснувшись, Джаред некоторое время прислушивался, не открывая глаз. Чувства включались одно за другим: слух определил, что рядом никто не дышит, осязание - прохладу чуть влажной простыни, а осторожно приоткрытые веки позволили зрению подтвердить догадки о том, что Джаред в спальне один. Приподняв голову от подушки, он огляделся - так и было - Дженсен ушел. Джаред вздохнул. Он не понимал, испытывает ли сейчас облегчение от того, что есть время подумать над случившимся, или же сожаление, такой пустой вдруг показалась ему собственная спальня. Протопав босиком в ванную комнату, посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале - оно явно не разделяло его задумчивости. Выглядел он довольным, уголки губ чуть подрагивали, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Еще немного поборовшись с эмоциями, Джаред рассмеялся. Какие бы сомнения не одолевали его сейчас и после, это утро определенно было добрым.  
Натянув на еще влажное после душа тело домашние брюки и темную футболку, Джаред спустился вниз с твердым намерением позвонить Дженсену. Прямо сейчас. Или нет - лучше после пары чашек кофе, когда мыслительный процесс станет более устойчивым. В любом случае, Джареду хотелось услышать его голос и поблагодарить за вечер. Хелен всегда была рада подобным звонкам. Вспомнив о Хелен, он попытался нащупать в душе чувство вины. Наверное, это было неправильно, но никакие угрызения его не донимали. Зато, оказавшись на лестнице, он учуял аромат кофе и... кажется, блинчиков.  
\- Как спалось? - широкая открытая улыбка была первым, что увидел Джаред, войдя в кухню. От умопомрачительного запаха ли, а может, от вида босого взъерошенного Дженсена, одетого лишь в джинсы, болт на поясе которых он даже не потрудился застегнуть, рот непроизвольно наполнился слюной. В какой-то момент Джаред понял, что не дышит, и с силой втянул в себя воздух. Это было ошибкой, потому как он тут же поперхнулся и мучительно закашлялся. На глазах выступили слезы, а когда Джаред сморгнул их, прямо перед ним возникло обеспокоенное лицо Дженсена.  
\- Эй, тише... Я знаю, что неотразим, но это не стоит твоей жизни, - его глаза озорно заблестели. - Доброе утро, принцесса, - он коротко поцеловал Джареда в губы и тут же отступил.  
\- Принцесса? - растерялся Джаред. Это звучало странно, глуповато, обидно и нежно одновременно. Он не знал, как реагировать.  
\- Я не нашел у тебя кленового сиропа, - рассмеялся Дженсен, уходя от ответа. - Ты не любишь кленовый сироп, Джей?  
Джеем его звала только Хелен. Это обращение сбило Джареда с толку окончательно.  
\- Люблю, - наконец, проговорил он, когда осознал, что выглядит полным придурком. - У меня есть джем.  
\- Джем так джем, - усмехнулся Дженсен. - Тащи, я умираю от голода.  
Проигнорировав столовые приборы, он просто макал блинчики в банку с джемом и с завидным аппетитом отправлял в рот.  
\- Ты не ешь, - констатировал Дженсен, вытирая салфеткой пальцы. - Попробуй, это вкусно. Я, конечно, не профессиональный повар, но завтраки мне определенно удаются.  
Джаред допивал кофе и слушал Дженсена, со смехом рассказывающего о том, как он учился готовить.  
\- Очень долго не было никаких предложений, и мне пришлось больше года работать в одном из ресторанов. Шеф-повар симпатизировал мне, - он усмехнулся, но тут же добавил: - Ничего такого, не думай. Но я тогда почти решился бросить актерскую карьеру и стать коми. Чтобы быть хорошим шеф-поваром, нужны способности. Если бы не новый контракт, я бы, пожалуй, рискнул.  
Завтрак действительно был вкусным. Услышав похвалу, Дженсен расплылся в довольной улыбке и облизнул перепачканные джемом губы. Пропустив неровный удар сердца, Джаред подумал, что выглядит сейчас примерно так же, и потянулся за салфеткой. Дженсен остановил его, перехватив руку. Он больше не улыбался, но в глазах по-прежнему плясали бесята.  
Когда он провел большим пальцем по губам Джареда, собирая остатки сладкого джема, тот снова затаил дыхание. Подчиняясь легкому нажиму, приоткрыл рот, впуская палец внутрь, и прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Коснулся языком подушечки, втянул, не позволяя выскользнуть, и тихо застонал.  
\- Ты невероятный, - и сладкий палец во рту заменил такой же сладкий язык Дженсена, тут же оказавшегося стоящим перед Джаредом. Запрокинув голову, Джаред не спешил открывать глаза, боясь прервать восхитительный поцелуй. На ощупь кожа Дженсена была теплой и гладкой, он заскользил по ней пальцами - от пояса джинсов вверх, затем обратно - и замер, когда, миновав впадинку пупка, почувствовал дорожку волос, уходящую вниз. Поцелуй стал требовательнее, зарождая где-то внутри странное ощущение, отдаленно напоминающее протест, но чему именно, Джаред понять пока не мог. Желание было таким живым и сильным, нисколько не утихнувшим со вчерашнего вечера, когда подобный вихрь эмоций он сам для себя оправдал долгим ожиданием встречи с Дженсеном. И это принесло с собой недоумение. Почему сейчас? Почему Дженсен? Множество “почему” атаковали мысли, и Джаред мягко оттолкнул его, отвел ладони, несильно сжимавшие голову.  
\- Все в порядке? - обеспокоенно спросил тот.  
Джаред неуверенно кивнул и опустил взгляд. Дженсен отступил назад и оперся о буфет. Сердце разрывало тишину грохотом, пока он всматривался в сидящего напротив него парня, на лице которого явственно отражалась внутренняя борьба. От его решения, казалось, сейчас зависело нечто очень важное. И все же Дженсен в любой момент мог вернуться в гостиную, подобрать брошенную вчера одежду и покинуть этот дом. Это давало некоторую стабильность эмоциям, хотя и весьма относительную. Ему просто нужно было знать, чего ждет от него Джаред.  
Но тот молчал, разглядывая свои руки, будто и не он несколько минут назад отвечал на поцелуй, словно это не он устало отключился ночью на плече Дженсена, до самого утра горячо дыша ему в шею.  
\- Джей, - жалкая попытка скрыть раздражение не удалась. - Мы почти не знаем друг друга и сомневаться - это нормально. Но прошу тебя, прими решение до того, как я лишу твою задницу девственности. Ненавижу выслушивать упреки.  
Джаред вскинул на него ошарашенный взгляд и открыл было рот, но Дженсен жестом остановил его.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты понимал, - добавил он. - Мне не нужен трах на одну или две ночи. Мне нужны отношения, сечешь?  
\- Отношения... - повторил Джаред. - Ты имеешь в виду, отношения?..  
Он запнулся, не понимая, какие слова подобрать к тому, что нарисовало ему воображение. Но промолчать было бы еще хуже, потому что он видел - Дженсен еле сдерживается.  
\- Да, - тот все же сорвался на повышенные тона, отпустив накопившиеся за неделю эмоции. - Я имею в виду - повторять то, чем мы занимались вчера, хотя бы пару раз в неделю, а когда ты будешь готов перестать корчить из себя натурала и признать, что я нравлюсь тебе, продвинуться дальше...  
\- Ты нравишься мне, - Джаред поднялся со стула и принялся расхаживать по кухне. Ему было странно и неудобно от такой прямолинейности Дженсена, однако все, о чем тот говорил, было резонно. - Но я не уверен, что я гей, это было давно и никогда больше меня не привлекали мужчины.  
\- Дважды, принцесса, дважды, учитывая то, что утром я проснулся в твоей постели, - улыбнулся Дженсен. - Тебя и не должны были привлекать парни, потому что таких, как я - единицы.  
Он остановил Джареда, взяв его за руку, и притянул к себе.  
\- Что ты имел в виду под “продвинуться дальше”? - прошептал Джаред, прикрыв глаза и “уплывая” под короткими щекочущими прикосновениями мягких губ к его шее.  
\- Вот это, - мурлыкнул Дженсен, запустил руку под резинку его домашних брюк и, скользнув ладонью по ягодице, теснее привлек к себе Джареда. - И совместное поедание мороженого в парке по воскресеньям!  
Он рассмеялся, еще раз поцеловал Джареда в губы и отстранился.  
\- Мне пора! У тебя есть планы на сегодня?  
Джаред нехотя отступил назад.  
\- Ничего особенного, буду работать.  
\- Отлично.  
Пока Дженсен одевался, Джаред топтался на месте, не зная, как задать мучивший его вопрос. В глубине души он ждал, что Дженсен сам озвучит, но тот только смеялся и говорил что-то о скорых съемках. Джаред почти не слушал, волнуясь и набираясь смелости.  
Когда Дженсен взялся за ручку входной двери и пожелал доброго дня, он не выдержал:  
\- Я скоро тебя увижу? - тихо спросил он.  
Дженсен обернулся и посмотрел на него.  
\- Я думал, ты никогда не спросишь.  
\- Вот, спрашиваю.  
\- В общем, вечером я ничем не занят. Но, наверное, тебе нужно время, чтобы подумать.  
\- Я провожу, - Джаред снял с вешалки куртку и сунул босые ноги в кроссовки.  
\- Тогда попрощаться лучше здесь, - ладонь Дженсена легла на затылок и чуть нажала, вынуждая склониться, язык нырнул в рот Джареда. Это длилось всего несколько секунд, затем Дженсен легонько прикусил зубами его губы, словно заявляя свои права, и тут же отстранился, резко открыв дверь и переступив через порог.  
Прежде чем сесть в машину, Дженсен ободряюще улыбнулся:  
\- Не нужно так переживать. Если кому и стоит волноваться о произошедшем, так это мне. Но я спокоен, как видишь. Да и, собственно, пока еще ничего не произошло. Позвони мне, если надумаешь сообщить что-нибудь хорошее. Хорошее для меня, - уточнил он и открыл дверцу.  
Джаред переступил с ноги на ногу и поежился. Несмотря на бодрый тон и улыбку, он прекрасно читал во взгляде Дженсена неуверенность, отчаяние и ожидание. И прежде чем увидеть в зеленых глазах еще и разочарование, произнес:  
\- Я приготовлю ужин. Не обещаю, что он будет особо питательным или с претензией на изысканность... Вполне вероятно, что я просто поставлю в микроволновку коробку с лазаньей...  
И вопросительно посмотрел на Дженсена.  
\- Годится! - тот выдохнул с явным облегчением и рассмеялся. - И, кстати... Не мог бы ты оказать экстренную медицинскую помощь несчастному растению? - добавил он, исчезнув на секунду и вынырнув из машины с поникшей веткой лилии.  
Джаред бросил на него недоуменный взгляд.  
\- Ну, в общем, это было куплено для тебя, - забавно смутился Дженсен. - Но я не решился. Понимаешь? Однако, я не убийца цветов, поставь в воду, пожалуйста.  
Джаред молча принял лилию и кивнул.  
Дождавшись, когда автомобиль свернет на шоссе, Джаред вернулся в дом, определил цветок в стеклянную вазу и, прихватив с собой бутылку воды, отправился в мастерскую.  
Сперва ему показалось, что он знает, как нарисовать Дженсена для второго заказа, но неожиданно для самого себя вместо портрета стал делать набросок улицы, по которой уезжала прочь “тойота”.  
Время потеряло свое значение, пока линии мягко ложились на сероватый картон. Пространство, берущее свое начало где-то в области солнечного сплетения, куда упирался жесткий лист, сжимаясь, уходило вдаль, ничуть не искажая правильное восприятие взглядом. Картинная плоскость, неожиданно приобретшая глубину, добиться которой Джареду не удавалось в те первые пробные разы создания пейзажей, словно ожила, принося с собой ощущение чуда и предстоящих перемен. Погруженный в работу, Джаред пришел в себя только когда глаза перестали различать что-либо из-за опустившихся за окном сумерек.

***

Стоя перед шифоньером, Дженсен тщательно выбирал одежду. Он так давно не был на свиданиях, что никак не мог решить, что надеть. И проблема была вовсе не в том, чтобы одеться как-то по-особенному, наоборот, ему хотелось выглядеть так, чтобы ни у кого и мысли не возникло, что он готовился. Даже у Джареда. Более того, хотелось, чтобы никто не подумал, что у него свидание с парнем.  
Публичность и давнее одиночество, ставшее спутником последних лет, переплавивших молодость в зрелость, сыграли с ним злую шутку - Дженсен все чаще старался оставаться незамеченным, а если не выходило, предпочитал выглядеть преданным бойфрендом, удерживая поклонниц на расстоянии. Подобная манера поведения никого не удивляла, зато служила прекрасной защитой от нападок гомофобов. Разумеется, слухи о его ориентации имели место, но больше походили на пиар-ход - кого из привлекательных актеров хотя бы однажды не записывали в геи?  
В очередной раз одернув свое не в меру разыгравшееся воображение, рисующее радужное будущее, где не будет место одиночеству, Дженсен, наконец, собрался, остановив свой выбор на светлых вытертых джинсах и тонком хлопковом джемпере с V-образным вырезом.  
Дом Джареда встретил его темными окнами. Постучав и не дождавшись ответа, Дженсен прошел по мокрой от недавнего дождя траве к мастерской. Дверь оказалась незапертой. Но внутри было тихо и темно, и лишь свет от уличного фонаря, проникающий в пристройку сквозь единственное окно, перекошенным бледно-желтым пятном лежал на полу. Край этой трапеции задевал брошенный тут же лист картона. Дженсен машинально шагнул к мерцающему белым листу и поднял его, задев при этом локтем что-то мягкое и теплое. Он не представлял себе, где находится выключатель и в какой стороне стоит софит, поэтому включил экран сотового, пытаясь хоть как-то сориентироваться в темноте. Этого тусклого освещения вполне хватило, чтобы разглядеть мирно спавшего на диване Джареда. Кисть левой руки с зажатым в ней карандашом служила заменой подушке, правая рука, которую и задел Дженсен, расслабленно свисала почти до пола.  
Присев на корточки, Дженсен около минуты вглядывался в спокойное лицо, но о том, чтобы уйти, оставив Джареда спящим, не могло быть и речи. Он добирался сюда почти час и не собирался уезжать, не солоно хлебавши. Тихонько рассмеявшись мысли разбудить его в стиле Спящей красавицы, Дженсен осветил пространство вокруг и обнаружил стоявший невдалеке софит. Джаред проснулся мгновенно. Сперва прикрыл рукой глаза от слепящего света, затем, заметив усмехающегося Дженсена, тоже улыбнулся и сел.  
\- Ты давно здесь? - он потер пальцами чуть припухшие со сна веки и огляделся вокруг, словно в поисках чего-то.  
\- Только что приехал, - Дженсен помахал подобранным наброском перед лицом Джареда. - Ты не это ищешь?  
\- Это, - кивнул тот, протягивая руку.  
\- В обмен на обещанную лазанью, - шутливо ответил Дженсен и сделал шаг назад.  
\- Черт, - Джаред поднялся с дивана. - И вправду хочется есть. Приготовишь?  
Лицо Дженсена вытянулось в притворном возмущении.  
\- Как быстро ты закончил играть роль радушной хозяйки, стоило лишь начать за тобой ухаживать. Считаешь, что принцессе не к лицу роль кухарки?  
Джаред шагнул к нему и аккуратно отобрал картон. Окинул рисунок оценивающим взглядом и, удовлетворенно кивнув, положил на столик лицом вниз. Повернулся к Дженсену и сурово поглядел на него.  
\- Я не принцесса, не кухарка и не хозяйка, - слова прозвучали строго. - У тебя возникли проблемы с определением моего пола?  
Дженсен растерялся, испуганно вскинув взгляд на Джареда в попытке понять, действительно ли тот злится.  
\- Это была шутка, - негромко произнес он. - Неудачная, прости.  
\- Конечно, шутка, - рассмеялся Джаред, явно забавляясь его растерянностью. - Пойдем в дом.  
Положив руки Дженсену на плечи, он развернул и подтолкнул его ко внутренней двери.  
Дженсен не любил попадать впросак. Несмотря на приподнятое настроение, с каким Джаред накрывал на стол под мерное гудение микроволновой печи, Дженсен чуствовал неловкость и внутреннее смятение, словно получил щелчок по носу. Почему-то хотелось вернуться домой, но это было по меньшей мере невежливо.  
В прихожей резко затрезвонил телефон. Джаред улыбнулся, легонько хлопнул Дженсена по плечу, словно извиняясь, и вышел из кухни.  
Пропищала и отключилась микроволновка, а Джаред все не возвращался. Выглянув в прихожую, Дженсен замер, прислонившись к косяку. Хозяин дома стоял спиной к нему и что-то негромко обсуждал с неведомой ему Хелен, то и дело запуская пальцы в копну темно-каштановых волос, чтобы убрать падающие на лицо пряди. Светлая рубашка навыпуск натягивалась на плечах при каждом подъеме руки, обнажая полоску бледной кожи над поясом низко сидящих на бедрах джинсов. Когда Джаред переступил с ноги на ногу, Дженсен, уже с минуту не отрывавший взгляд от незатейливо отстроченных задних карманов, решил заявить о себе, не прерывая телефонного разговора. Он подошел и прижался к широкой спине, ткнувшись губами в горячую шею, провел ладонями по животу, затем проследовал выше и расстегнул пуговицу на груди.  
Джаред запнулся на очередной фразе.  
\- Хелен, милая, мне пора идти, - стал торопливо прощаться он, и Дженсен выдохнул беззвучную усмешку ему в ухо. - Был рад тебя слышать, до завтра. Целую.  
Выслушав еще пару слов от невидимой собеседницы, он положил трубку на рычаг и резко повернулся к Дженсену.  
\- Какого черта? - несмотря на требовательный тон, он улыбался. - Ты всегда берешь то, что хочешь, не спрашивая?  
Джаред сегодня словно задался целью сбить Дженсена с толку. Но безошибочно определив, что он и вправду не злится, Дженсен проигнорировал вопросы, увлекая его в поцелуй, и почувствовал, как пальцы Джареда ласкают затылок. Они словно поменялись местами - вчера еще несмелый, сегодня Джаред забыл про мягкость, жадно впиваясь в губы Дженсена, не позволяя отстраниться, чтобы сделать вдох, до тех пор, пока он не замотал головой в попытке освободиться. Из него будто вышибли дух, но окончательно прийти в себя не удалось - Джаред просто переместился, оставляя на щеке влажный след, и лизнул мочку уха.  
\- Ты хотел поесть, помнишь? - переводя дыхание, негромко напомнил Дженсен.  
\- Не я первый начал, - парировал Джаред, щекоча языком ямку за ухом. Он оттеснил Дженсена к стене, вжался в него, не оставляя никакого пространства между телами и лишая возможности отстраниться. Сегодня Джаред был совершенно уверен в том, что ему нужна эта близость, но с каждой минутой все больше казалось, будто Дженсен изо всех сил пытается избежать ее. Запустив пальцы в ежик коротко стриженных волос, Джаред скользнул ими к затылку, собирая несуществующие пряди в “хвост” - тактильная память с годами никуда не делась, заставив руки повторить привычные движения. Но вместо почти растаявшего в давних воспоминаниях лукавого взгляда Криса на него смотрели потемневшие зеленоватые глаза, в которых плескалась настороженность. Оба парня были на взводе, и этот факт не могла скрыть никакая одежда. Одежда. Джаред подумал, что ее слишком много сейчас между ними и потянул джемпер Дженсена вверх. Послушно подняв руки, он позволил сдернуть с себя мягкий трикотаж, пользуясь этим как секундной передышкой и возможностью установить между собой и Джаредом дистанцию, хоть и незначительную.  
\- Эй, ты в порядке?  
Дженсен не был в порядке, безумно желая снять напряжение и в то же время мечтая оказаться сейчас подальше отсюда. Скользнув взглядом по губам Джареда, вместо ответа лишь шумно выдохнул. Тот расценил взгляд как приглашение и набросился на его губы, бесцеремонно врываясь языком в рот. Цепляясь за последнюю возможность вернуть себе стремительно утекавший из рук контроль над ситуацией, Дженсен с силой надавил ему на плечи.  
Тепло рук тут же переместилось на грудь, Джаред неспешно обвел языком правый сосок, накрыл рукой левый, ощущая, как заполошно бьется сердце в самый центр его ладони. Когда он опустился на колени и расстегнул “молнию”, Дженсен перевел дыхание и прикрыл глаза.

***

\- Пахнет неплохо, - он провел зубцами вилки по соусу, которым была полита лазанья.  
\- Лучше не рискуй, вдруг отравлена? - Джаред уже проглотил половину своей порции и веселился, наблюдая за Дженсеном.  
\- Вряд ли, ты был занят более важным делом и просто не успел бы при всем желании, - последовал серьезный ответ, но затем на лице Дженсена расцвела широкая улыбка.  
\- Ты у меня в долгу, - подмигнул ему Джаред. - Ешь, после второго разогрева это будет еще более несъедобно.  
На самом деле, Дженсену кусок в горло не лез. Он пытался анализировать поведение Джареда и все больше приходил к выводу, что первое впечатление о нем оказалось неверным - он не был тихим и замкнутым, как показалось в самом начале, он просто наблюдал, присматривался к Дженсену. И все равно это не отменяло влечения, накрывшего актера с головой. Нужно было просто успокоить нервозность, возникшую в результате этого открытия.  
\- Ты меня не слушаешь, - выдернул его из размышлений Джаред. - Прости, это ведь я проспал полдня, а тебе нужен отдых.  
Он торопливо прибрал со стола, а Дженсен не мог отвести глаз от его длинных ног и думал о том, что торопить события глупо, но сделать это хотелось нестерпимо. Очнулся, почувствовав мягкие прикосновения пальцев, разминающих его плечи, рассеянно потерся щекой о запястье. Джаред склонился, зарывшись носом ему в шею, и легонько прикусил мочку уха. Эта ласка не привнесла ни грамма ясности в путанные мысли Дженсена, зато усилила возбуждение, и так не отпускавшее весь вечер.  
\- Очнись, - подлил масла в огонь Джаред, выдохнув прямо в ухо, и потянул за руку, увлекая за собой. - Идем наверх.  
Но, заглянув в лицо Дженсену, растерялся - в нем читались отчаяние и неуверенность.  
\- Если хочешь, я постелю тебе на диване, - он указал в сторону гостиной. А когда Дженсен, проследив за его рукой, отрицательно покачал головой, спросил: - Тебе пора ехать?  
\- Нет, - снова мотнул головой Дженсен и улыбнулся своему наблюдению: Джаред умел искренне радоваться и огорчаться, не пряча эмоции под маской сдержанности. - У меня есть планы на вечер.  
Появившаяся было улыбка вновь угасла.  
\- Хорошо, я провожу, - Джаред даже не пытался скрыть своего разочарования.  
\- Наверх ведет только одна лестница, - рассмеялся Дженсен. - Вряд ли я заблужусь, но ты отлично подходишь для роли провожатого, потому что мои планы напрямую касаются тебя.  
Джаред, больше не церемонясь, притянул его к себе и, глядя в глаза, выдохнул:  
\- Идем, иначе это случится прямо здесь, а я хочу, чтобы было удобно, - и снова потянул его за руку.  
Когда Дженсен поднимался по лестнице вслед за хозяином дома, ему на миг показалось, что его ведут на заклание.  
Едва ступив на порог спальни, Джаред в два приема сбросил всю одежду и в ожидании обернулся к Дженсену, топтавшемуся у двери.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Лубрикант и презервативы остались в машине.  
\- У меня есть презервативы, со смазкой, устроит? - Джаред так заразительно рассмеялся, что Дженсен невольно расслабился. - Не заставляй меня одного чувствовать себя нудистом.  
По тому, как дрожали пальцы, когда он расстегивал джинсы Дженсена, по прерывистому дыханию, обжигающему кожу, было непросто определить, кто из них двоих нервничает сильнее. Казалось, воздух в комнате - и тот раскалился от напряжения. Подтолкнув Дженсена к постели, Джаред словно из воздуха вынул квадратик фольги и бросил его на подушку.  
\- Не тяни, я не продержусь долго, - простонал, опрокидывая его на кровать и щекоча кожу груди кончиком языка.  
Как бы Дженсену не хотелось наброситься на Джареда сию же минуту, он не мог испортить его первый раз из-за несдержанности, поэтому откатившись в сторону, сказал:  
\- Подожди, ты не готов, - и тут же оказался прижат к постели тяжелым телом.  
\- Готов, - возразил Джаред и вжался членом в ягодицы Дженсена.  
Мгновенно накатила волна паники, от которой на минуту потемнело в глазах, а из горла вырвалось резкое каркающее:  
\- Нет!  
По телу прошла волна дрожи, Дженсен забился, пытаясь освободиться из-под тяжести Джареда. Тот отпустил, позволив принять вертикальное положение и тут же обхватил лицо Дженсена ладонями.  
\- Тише, тише, все в порядке, Дженс, - он успокаивающе погладил его по щеке. - Если не хочешь, ничего не будет.  
Момент был испорчен, Дженсену стало безумно стыдно за свой срыв.  
\- Извини, - неловко прошептал он. - Просто я никогда не был снизу.  
\- Я тоже, - улыбнулся Джаред. - Если проблема только в этом, считай, что ее нет.  
Он наклонился вперед и мягко коснулся губами уголка рта, лизнул шею и подул, заставив поежиться, спустился к ключице, оставляя по пути короткие влажные поцелуи. Положил ладонь на член Дженсена и прижал его к животу, поглаживая. Когда этих осторожных ласк стало недостаточно, а желание вернуло свои позиции, Джаред зубами надорвал фольгу, раскатал презерватив по возбужденному стволу Дженсена и, опрокинув на себя, сказал:  
\- Сделай все, как надо. 

***

Насыщенный работой и переживаниями день выжал все силы, разрядка отобрала последние ее крохи, и Дженсен с огромным усилием старался не вырубиться, не позаботившись прежде о Джареде. Он все еще пытался сохранить иллюзию контроля, хотя вчерашний день уже казался чем-то далеким и позабытым, а сегодня он явно растерял всю свою уверенность.  
\- Ты правда ни разу не пробовал? - спросил Джаред, когда Дженсен перекатился на другую сторону кровати. - Это определенно стоит испытать.  
Ответа не последовало, и он, решив, что тот уже спит, тихо поднялся и ушел в душ. Когда вернулся, Дженсен лежал на животе, обняв руками подушку. Джаред вытянулся рядом и понял, что спать не хочется совершенно. Возможно, стоило спуститься в мастерскую и немного поработать, но почему-то не хотелось оставлять Дженсена одного.  
Удовлетворенно вздохнув, он прикрыл глаза.  
\- Пробовал, - раздался над ухом негромкий голос. - Не понравилось. Я останусь сегодня, можно?  
Джаред повернул голову и увидел, что Дженсен сонно моргает.  
\- Оставайся.

***

Дожди теперь сдружились с пронизывающим ветром, создающим беспорядок на улицах пригорода. По утрам лужи покрывались ломкой корочкой, чтобы к обеду снова избавиться от нее под лучами слабо пригревающего осеннего солнца. Но чехарда в природе чаще всего оставалась за пределами внимания Джареда. Дни, когда у Дженсена были съемки, он проводил в мастерской – работа неизменно поглощала все его внимание, и время пролетало незаметно. Первый портрет был закончен за неделю. Наброски второго прочно оккупировали почти все свободные поверхности в мастерской, но Джаред каждый раз оставался недоволен. Он чувствовал, как от него что-то ускользает – неуловимое, слишком личное и невероятно значимое, чего он не мог разглядеть в Дженсене даже в минуты близости.  
Все свободные дни тот проводил теперь у Джареда. Преступив сомнения, он удивительно быстро воспринял это как должное. Больше не заставлял часами позировать в мастерской, оставляя работу над портретом на время, проводимое в ожидании его возвращения. Но упорно продолжал делать зарисовки, наблюдая за Дженсеном, когда тот читал сценарий или готовил ужин, рассказывал о прошедшем дне или спал, обняв руками подушку. Из одних только карандашных набросков в можно было собрать экспозицию, в которой Дженсен не повторился бы ни в одном из рисунков. Но Джаред все искал ту единственную искорку, какой не доставало ему для задуманного.  
Дженсена забавляло подобное упорство, он не понимал, почему Джаред не может сделать просто еще один портрет, обещанный Мерил. С другой стороны, ему нравилось наблюдать за работающим художником. Уже давно не смущал взгляд “сквозь” него, некогда заставлявший Дженсена чувствовать себя так неловко. Теперь он мог некоторое время сидеть неподвижно, развлекая их обоих разговорами ни о чем. Но когда уставал и начинал откровенно скучать, то поднимался и этим объявлял перерыв. Это было похоже на игру: обойдя кругом, Дженсен запускал руки под мягкий трикотаж свитера и прижимал Джареда к своей груди. Тот делал вид, что поглощен работой, и лишь широкая улыбка указывала на то, что манипуляции не остались без внимания.  
Не убирая ладоней с гладкой кожи Джаредового живота, Дженсен носом зарывался в длинные пряди волос, вылизывал чувствительное местечко за ухом и тихонько дул на влажную кожу. Когда рука, державшая кисть, начинала дрожать, тот, наконец, сдавался и сосредотачивал все свое внимание на нетерпеливой модели. Порой им хватало сил добраться до спальни, но чаще всего свидетелем их ненасытной страсти был тот самый диван в мастерской, который еще совсем недавно так не любил Дженсен.  
Какое-то время казалось, что их отношения наладились, и он заставил себя перестать вспоминать о том, как сорвался во время их первого раза. Даже если Джареда не устраивала его теперешняя роль, он молчал, ни словом, ни взглядом не выказывая этого.  
Но однажды утром Дженсен проснулся придавленный огромным горячим телом Джареда, ощущая прижатый к своим ягодицам твердый член. Заметив его пробуждение, Джаред продолжил покрывать неторопливыми влажными поцелуями его плечи, шею, затылок, раздвинул коленом бедра, обвел пальцем сжатое колечко мышц. И тут же замер, услышав неровное хрипловатое дыхание Дженсена. Лег рядом, положив ладонь ему на щеку, выждал, когда он успокоится и откроет глаза. По-прежнему испуганный и напряженный взгляд Дженсена медленно заполняла вина, сжатые бледные губы не сразу поддались давлению пальца, успокаивающе поглаживающего их.  
\- Прости... - полупросьбой, полувопросом отозвался он на эту ласку.  
Джаред опрокинулся на спину, положил руки под голову и указал вглядом вниз.  
\- Ты просто обязан что-то с этим сделать.  
В его глазах плескалось страдание, но в уголках губ затаилась усмешка, и Дженсен облегченно выдохнул. Он знал, как помочь Джареду справиться с этим “затруднением”.  
В какой-то момент Дженсен понял, что проводит в доме художника почти все свободное время. Ему вдруг показалось, что его постоянно маячивший на подъездной дорожке автомобиль привлекает внимание местных жителей и компрометирует Джареда. Даже не подумав обсудить этот вопрос с хозяином дома, он стал приезжать в пригород на такси и отпускал машину, не доезжая до места примерно квартал. Даже если Джаред и удивился этому, то вопросов не задавал.  
Дженсен чувствовал себя хорошо рядом с ним. Наверное, будь это возможно, он надолго остался бы в добровольном заточении. Но жизнь не стояла на месте - кроме его личной уютной вселенной существовал огромный суетливый окружающий мир, выдергивающий из сладкой неги телефонными звонками, съемками, необходимостью заключать контракты и появляться на публике. Впрочем, в очередной раз расплевавшись с работой и публичностью, он спешил к Джареду, не связанному подобными обязательствами, на их маленький островок покоя. С каждым днем все сильнее привязываясь, он с необъяснимой тревогой ждал, во что выльются их отношения. Как Дженсен ни старался, отпустить себя до конца так и не смог. Слова оставались не подкреплены действиями, но Джаред ведь ни о чем не просил, принимая присутствие и поведение Дженсена как должное. И, затыкая внутренний голос, Дженсен не желал ничего менять.  
Его разбудил назойливый звонок. Сегодня не было никаких встреч, до съемок было еще четыре дня и общаться ни с кем не хотелось. Но телефон не замолкал. Не желая беспокоить Джареда, Дженсен все же взял трубку и ответил. Звонил его агент, чтобы сообщить о приглашении к участию в ночном шоу Джимми Киммела. Дженсен любил и это шоу, и Джимми, обладающего хорошим чувством юмора. Само собой, отказ не принимался, но он и не думал отказываться. Агент уже согласовал расписание съемок и перелет, так что не о чем было беспокоиться.  
Закончив разговор, он повернулся к Джареду. Кровать была пуста. В ванной не шумела вода, с первого этажа не доносилось ни звука. Дженсен торопливо натянул джинсы и майку и спустился вниз. Заглянул в мастерскую - однако и там царила полнейшая тишина. Возможно, у Джареда возникли какие-то неотложные дела, требующие отлучки. Вернувшись в дом, обежал взглядом поверхности в гостиной и кухне, но никаких записок не обнаружил. Что же, он вполне мог заняться приготовлением завтрака, так как, судя по девственной чистоте кухни, Джаред ушел, не поев.  
Холодильник оказался практически пуст, не считая пары банок с соусами и прямоугольника твердого сыра. Захлопнув дверцу, Дженсен выглянул в окно - на все еще зеленую лужайку, покрытую коричневой пожухлой листвой, падали редкие крупные снежинки. Дженсен оперся ладонями о подоконник и прижался лбом к стеклу, как любил делать в детстве. Снежный танец зачаровывал, отвлекал от тревожных мыслей.  
По лужайке, поскуливая от восторга и хватая пастью снежинки, носился Гринвуд. Издалека раздался тихий свист, и оба они - Дженсен и пес - повернули в ту сторону головы. По тянущейся вдоль улицы аллее шел нагруженный бумажными пакетами Джаред. Все те же озорные снежинки запутались в его волосах, налипли на плечи. Гринвуд сломя голову бросился приветствовать Джареда, и Дженсен понял, что все покупки рискуют оказаться вывернутыми на заснеженную траву. Не обуваясь, как был - в джинсах и майке, - он выскочил на террасу, сделал несколько шагов по снегу, оказавшемуся не таким уж и холодным, и взял два пакета из рук Джареда. Спасаясь от переключившего на него внимания Гринвуда, поднял их над головой. Оттолкнуть бесцеремонного пса оказалось невыполнимой задачей, и тот радостно облизал лицо Дженсена огромным шершавым языком.  
\- Эй! - рассмеялся Джаред, оттирая Гринвуда в сторону. - Он мой!  
Руки по-прежнему были заняты, поэтому он прижал Дженсена бедрами к перилам лестницы и накрыл губами его рот. Дженсен все еще не ощущал холода, но теперь этому была совсем другая причина. Однако волшебство развеял еще один свист, неожиданно разрезавший морозный воздух, словно острый нож масло. Дженсен вздрогнул и разорвал поцелуй, резко обернувшись на звук. Мистер Дрейк звал Гринвуда, но взгляд его был устремлен вовсе не на собаку, а на соседа и его гостя. И в этом взгляде между изумлением и брезгливостью вряд ли скрывалась хоть толика одобрения. Дженсен вывернулся и скрылся в доме. Только сейчас он почувствовал, что босые ступни онемели от холода, а уши и щеки горят. Наверное, от мороза.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Дрейк! - услышал он веселый голос Джареда. - С первым снегом!  
Радостно улыбаясь, он ввалился в дом вслед за Дженсеном.  
Сгрузив пакеты с продуктами на стол и так и не сняв куртку, сгреб его в объятия, явно намереваясь продолжить прерванный поцелуй, но Дженсен мягко отстранился, потер замерзшие плечи озябшими ладонями.  
\- Я приготовлю завтрак? - неуверенно спросил он.  
\- Валяй, - улыбнулся Джаред и вышел в прихожую. У Дженсена появилась пара минут, чтобы обдумать случившееся наедине с самим собой.

***

Они не виделись два дня - дела на студии отнимали все свободное время, но до вылета в ЛА оставалось еще шесть часов, и Дженсен намеревался заехать к Джареду по дороге в аэропорт. Он скучал, несмотря на то, что они созванивались по несколько раз в день, и чувство это совсем не радовало, а напротив - пугало и угнетало. Ему не нужны были свидетели их отношений, но Джаред, казалось, вовсе не стремился сохранить тайну, которую таковой вовсе не считал, в чем Дженсену предстояло убедиться в этот же вечер.  
Поднявшись на крыльцо, он услышал негромкую музыку и голос Джареда, вероятно, говорившего с кем-то по телефону. Дженсен тихо повернул ключ в замке и приоткрыл входную дверь.  
\- Мам, если это не беспокоит меня, почему так волнуешься ты? - тон Джареда был подчеркнуто вежливым со звенящими в нем ледяными нотками. - Меня не волнуют слухи... Нет, мам, я уверен, что Хелен поймет. Обещаю, что свяжусь с ней сегодня же и все расскажу. Не плачь, это не стоит слез... Да с чего ты взяла, что это ненормально? С каких пор любовь ненормальна?.. Да, мама, я хочу быть с этим человеком, и он хочет быть со мной... Счастлив, мам, я счастлив! Будь уверена... Да, я вас познакомлю, когда придет время. Я люблю тебя, мам, не расстраивайся...  
Ноги Дженсена приросли к полу. В голове бились две мысли - весь городок судачит о них, раз уж миссис Падалеки знает о сыне и его любовнике. И это только начало. Слухи будут расползаться. Он знал, как это бывает с публичными людьми. Джаред все еще разговаривал, а Дженсен тихо закрыл дверь и вернулся к машине.  
Был ли он готов променять все свои достижения на счастье с Джаредом? Ему нужно было время, чтобы подумать.

***

Не то чтобы Джаред не имел представления об уровне толерантности маленьких городков, но некогда подавленный и осторожный Дженсен уже начал чувствовать себя, как казалось, более свободно и все реже прятал свое настоящее лицо за светской маской. И причиной этому стал сам Джаред, сомнений не было. То же, что переживал сам он, поддавалось вполне простому определению – просто был счастлив. Несмотря на то, что отношения их только начинали свое развитие, мысль о том, чтобы при возникновении каких-либо сложностей внести в свою жизнь некоторые коррективы, допустив даже вероятность переезда из родного городка, возникла в то утро, когда мистер Дрейк застал их целующимися на крыльце. От Джареда не ускользнула реакция Дженсена, но коль скоро тот сумел взять себя в руки и не поднял эту тему, Джаред тоже не стал заострять на ней внимание. Минутная неловкость растворилась в мягком свете падавшего за окном снега.  
Закончив разговор с матерью, он взял в руки оставленный на подоконнике мобильный, чтобы позвонить Дженсену. На дисплее высветился конвертик с входящим сообщением.  
“Улетаю в ЛА. Прости, что не успел заехать. Увидимся завтра вечером.”  
Джаред не стал звонить, не желая отвлекать Дженсена от дел. Ему и самому было чем заняться - недописанный портрет ожидал завершения в мастерской. Но прежде стоило выполнить обещание, данное матери, и позвонить Хелен. Он и сам собирался это сделать, но все оттягивал момент неприятного разговора. Как бы ни хотелось его избежать, пора было рассказать правду до того, как она услышит сплетни.  
Разговор, как и предполагал Джаред, дался им обоим непросто. Тем тяжелее было признать, что не случись в его жизни Дженсен, о лучшем спутнике жизни, чем Хелен, нельзя было и мечтать.  
Как за спасительную соломинку, Джаред ухватился за единственное, что всегда восстанавливало его равновесие - он пошел писать. Второй портрет был почти готов, и очень хотелось закончить его до приезда Дженсена. Проработав до глубокой ночи, Джаред оставил завершающие штрихи на завтра. Усталость напомнила о том, что иногда нужно отдыхать. Однако, проворочавшись еще два часа, Джаред так и не смог уснуть. Он прокручивал в голове их предстоящий разговор, в котором собирался рассказать о своем решении. Донеся его до матери и Хелен, больше всего он хотел, чтобы об этом знал Дженсен. Вспоминая их первое утро, Джаред с улыбкой думал о неловкости и сомнениях, кстати, вполне обоснованных, которые чувствовал тогда. Однако через все это стоило пройти, чтобы обрести в итоге уверенность в правильности принятого решения. А еще, лежа в пустой постели, Джаред отчаянно скучал по Дженсену. Смирившись с бессонницей, он взял лэптоп и набрал в поиске его имя. Гугл развернул перед ним несколько десятков страниц. Первой строкой шла ссылка на его биографию, далее выпали ссылки на свежие видеоролики с участием Дженсена, датируемые сегодняшним числом. Кликнув на одну из них, Джаред запустил нарезку из шоу Джимми Киммела. Дженсен в свойственной ему манере держался уверенно и отвечал на вопросы шоумена с известной долей юмора. Зал смеялся над его шутками и аплодировал остроумным репликам. Сперва вопросы Киммела касались исключительно его творчества, в частности, последней роли в популярном телешоу, но вскоре они приобрели личностную окраску.  
\- Дженсен, насколько мне известно, ты скоро женишься. Расскажи нам о своей избраннице.  
\- Она тоже актриса, - охотно поведал Дженсен. - Она потрясающе красива, и в этом мы с ней очень схожи.  
Зал встретил его ответ свистом и аплодисментами.  
\- А вот желтая пресса утверждает, что ты играешь за обе команды, - за широкой улыбкой Киммела невозможно было прочесть намерение, с каким он задал этот вопрос. - Кое-кто даже пишет о том, что только за одну.  
\- Этот кое-кто прав, только за одну - женскую, - рассмеялся Дженсен, ничуть не изменившись в лице.  
\- Ладно, - охотно согласился шоумен. - А как ты можешь прокомментировать появившиемся в одном из сегодняшних таблоидов слухи о связи с неким подающим надежды художником? Поговаривают, ты бываешь у него почти ежедневно.  
Джаред затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа Дженсена. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что тот признается на всю страну об их отношениях, однако пульс неконтролируемо зашкаливал.  
\- Да, я действительно... - начал после короткой паузы Дженсен, и зал вновь засвистел, не дав ему договорить. Подождав, пока публика успокоится, Дженсен продолжил: - Действительно заказал два портрета у модного художника. Ты никогда не заказывал портрет? - обратился он к Киммелу. - Очень рекомендую. Когда он закончит рисовать меня, я передам тебе его, как эстафету. Тебе придется просиживать часами на одном месте целый месяц, и при этом ты даже не будешь иметь права почесать нос. Я уже не говорю о том, чтобы выйти в туалет, - заговорщически понизив голос, добавил Дженсен. - Жду не дождусь, пока эта каторга закончится. А слухи... Наверняка их распустила Мэрил, ведь в качестве натурщика я провожу гораздо больше времени, чем с ней.  
Публика одобрительно загудела.  
\- Если ты позируешь обнаженным, то должен потом непременно показать нам получившийся портрет, - подмигнул ему Киммел.  
\- Обязательно, - хохотнул Дженсен. - Размещу фото в твиттере.  
Джаред захлопнул лэптоп и столкнул его ногой с кровати. Осознание было мгновенным и прозрачным: в жизни Дженсена он всегда может рассчитывать только на тайную связь, которая будет длиться ровно до тех пор, пока существует причина его присутствия в доме Джареда.

***

Едва Дженсен выбрался из такси, мокрый снег забился за ворот куртки и неприятным холодом стек за шиворот. Поежившись, Дженсен быстрым шагом пересек улицу, свернул на аллею небольшого сквера и зашагал в сторону знакомого дома. Деревья, цепляясь остатками потемневшей листвы за порывы ветра, шевелили ветвями и сбрасывали тяжелые липкие комья Дженсену под ноги. Мысли его были не менее тяжелы - пропитанные сомнениями, они отравляли радость предстоящей встречи. Уже ступив на крыльцо, Дженсен стряхнул с волос и плеч налипший снег и перевел дыхание. Усилием воли стер с лица напряженность - он разберется во всем позже, Джареду пока вовсе не обязательно знать о том, что Дженсен в курсе его разговора с матерью. Хотелось отрешиться от будней, войти в дом и оказаться на личном островке покоя.  
Дженсен улыбнулся и постучал. Никто не открыл, за дверью стояла абсолютная тишина, но в окне кухни горел свет, значит, Джаред был дома. Предприняв еще две попытки, но так и не добившить результата, Дженсен прошел к двери в мастерскую. К счастью, она оказалась незаперта. Внутри было темно. Подождав, когда глаза немного привыкнут к темноте, Дженсен прошел к внутренней двери и вошел в дом. Джаред сидел в гостиной и лишь немного повернул голову, когда Дженсен показался в проеме двери. Посмотрел на него усталым безразличным взглядом и отвернулся. Дженсену сразу бросились в глаза и покрасневшие припухшие веки, и темные круги под ними, и побелевшие пальцы, сжавшие обивку дивана.  
\- Эй... - проглотив сам собой напрашивающийся вопрос, он присел перед Джаредом на корточки, поймал воспаленный взгляд. Джаред часто заморгал, откинулся на спинку дивана. Дженсен присел рядом, притянул его к себе за плечи. Знал по опыту, в тяжелые моменты не стоит докучать распросами. Джаред сам все расскажет, как только будет в состоянии.  
В полном молчании прошло несколько минут. Дженсен явственно ощущал, что под его ладонями плечи Джареда не только не расслабились, но напряглись еще больше. Он не отталкивал, но тело как будто оказывало сопротивление его рукам. Отпустив Джареда, Дженсен оперся локтями на свои колени и снова заглянул ему в лицо. Взгляд того был устремлен на темный монитор стоявшего на журнальном столике ноутбука.  
В конце концов, не выдержав, Дженсен положил ладонь Джареду на щеку и развернул к себе:  
\- Расскажи, что стряслось?  
Тот мотнул головой, освобождаясь, протянул руку к лэптопу и коснулся тачпада. Экран ожил, на нем появился ролик, стоявший на паузе. Джаред запустил его.  
\- Когда он закончит рисовать меня, я передам тебе его, как эстафету... - раздалось из динамика. Дженсен не успел просмотреть запись после съемок - он торопился на ближайший рейс. Да и событие это, хоть и не рядовое интервью, еще не уложилось в голове как следует - слишком выдохся, пытаясь сохранить лицо и не показать, как один за другим попадали в цель вопросы. Слишком перенервничал из-за подслушанного накануне разговора, слишком устал от перелета, слишком соскучился по Джареду. Всего этого на текущий момент было чересчур много. Может быть поэтому он не стал искать причины поведению Джареда, а дождавшись, когда тот остановит запись, коротко спросил:  
\- И что?  
\- Что? - дернулся, словно от пощечины, Джаред и нервно поправил волосы. Посмотрел на Дженсена, прищурив отекшие веки, пробормотал: - Ты прав, ничего. Осталось несколько дней, лаку нужно высохнуть. Подберу рамы и передам портреты с посыльным.  
Он рывком поднялся с дивана, вышел в прихожую. Дженсен непонимающе наблюдал за ним. Усталость притупила остроту восприятия, и он никак не мог связать между собой его интервью и поведение Джареда. Щелкнул замок входной двери, и Дженсен рванулся следом, отчего-то подумав, что сейчас Джаред уйдет. Тот придерживал распахнутую дверь с внутренней стороны, словно ждал, что... словно молча предлагал Дженсену покинуть дом.  
Дженсен взялся за ручку и с силой захлопнул дверь.  
\- Так, давай с самого начала. Что произошло? - он начал злиться.  
\- Не хочу быть временным развлечением, рекомендуемым друзьям после прохождения всех уровней, - не глядя в глаза ответил Джаред. - Просто уходи.  
\- Ты об этом дурацком телешоу? - сложил в голове дважды два Дженсен. - А что, по-твоему, я должен был ответить на подобный вопрос? Совершить каминг-аут на глазах у изумленной публики и похерить свою карьеру в один миг?  
Он говорил негромко, но голос заметно дрожал от напряжения и едва сдерживаемой злости.  
\- Но ведь именно ты хотел отношений и... - Джаред криво усмехнулся, но глаз так и не поднял. - Мороженое в парке по выходным, так, кажется?  
\- Для отношений мало только моего желания, принцесса, нужно перевернуть сознание общества, что вряд ли возможно, - Дженсен вздохнул. - Я не могу позволить превратить в гребаный аттракцион все, что создавал годами. Извини.  
Он вышел в студеный вечер, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Короткий разговор расставил все точки над “i”, глупо было рассчитывать на то, что Джареда устроит текущее положение вещей. Конечно, рубить лучше одним махом, пока не поздно. Но все равно было больно - им обоим. “Пройдет”, - отмахивался Дженсен, шагая по размякшему снегу, и жадно хватал ртом холодный воздух, пытаясь остудить жжение в груди.

***

Следующие три дня Джаред не поднимался с постели. Выныривая из болезненной дремоты, слышал, как звенел оставленный в кухне мобильник, пару раз разрывал тишину трелями телефон, но только утыкался лицом в подушку и снова проваливался в рваный поверхностный сон. Утром четвертого дня его разбудила мать. Ощупала шею на предмет воспаленных узлов, как делала в детстве, заставила измерить температуру. От долгого сна и молчания голос сел, и на вопрос как он себя чувствует, Джаред честно ответил - отвратительно. Послушно выпил какие-то пилюли, чашку бульона и, уже поднявшись, в постель больше не вернулся. Было все еще невыносимо горько, но не безнадежно. Он впервые в жизни так остро воспринял ссору с кем бы то ни было. Но сейчас казалось, что все поправимо. Он ведь даже не удосужился поинтересоваться, есть ли у Дженсена кто-то такой же понимающий, как его мать и Хелен. После ухода миссис Падалеки, битком набившей продуктами холодильник и взявшей с него слово не забыть принять лекарство после ужина, он отправился в мастерскую.  
Новая волна обиды, накатившая при взгляде на практически готовый портрет, заставила отложить работу. Ощутив приступ слабости, он присел на диван, откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза. Минут через десять, когда ком в горле перестал мешать нормальному дыханию, он вернулся к мольберту. Мазки ложились торопливо и точно. Джаред сам удивился тому, как быстро дался ему второй портрет, и если бы не его срыв, он закончил бы его еще до возвращения Дженсена из Лос-Анджелеса. Этот портрет был особенно дорог Джареду тем, что он изобразил на нем Дженсена таким, каким сам хотел бы видеть его изо дня в день. Из-за ширмы самоуверенности и дерзости проступала его ранимость, чувственность - все то, что можно было разглядеть только в непосредственной близости к этому человеку.

***

Дженсен держался на грани: не позволяя себе глубоко задумываться о своей потере, он окунулся с головой в работу. Изматывал себя до такой степени, что, вернувшись за полночь, сил хватало только на то, чтобы упасть и уснуть. Его хватило ненадолго, и вечером четвертого дня Дженсен, предварительно опрокинув в себя полбутылки виски, принялся звонить Мэрил. Она не перебивая выслушала его сбивчивый рассказ о Джареде, завершившийся обиженной тирадой о том, как несправедливо тот порвал с ним.  
\- Так вот о чем шла речь на шоу, - хохотнула Мэрил. - И чего ты ожидал после того, как назвал его предметом интерьера?  
\- Кто? Я? Я такого не говорил, - возмутился Дженсен. - А чего вы все от меня ждете? Публичного заявления о моей ориентации?  
\- Тебе давно пора повзрослеть и перестать бояться тени твоего отца, - посерьезнела Мэрил. - Быть геем - не стыдно, если ты, разумеется, сам этого не стесняешься.  
Дженсен не ответил. Разговор принимал не тот оборот, на который он рассчитывал, но Мэрил не собиралась останавливаться.  
\- Так все-таки он оказался геем? - терпеливо спросила она.  
\- Нет, - Дженсен напрягся, предчувствуя взбучку, и она не замедлила обрушиться на него.  
\- Выходит, ты прогнул под себя бедного натурала, опозорил на всю страну, а теперь еще жалуешься? - голос Мэрил приобрел менторские нотки. - Ты же прогнул его, Дженсен? Можешь не отвечать, я и без того знаю, что сам ты ни за что не подставишься. От того, что ты изображаешь из себя натурала, каким хотел видеть тебя твой отец, геем ты быть не перестанешь. А теперь еще раз хорошо подумай - кто из вас кого бросил?  
За годы их дружбы Мэрил отлично узнала все болевые точки Дженсена, и прямо сейчас уверенно нажимала на одну из них. Дженсену вдруг стало себя невероятно жаль. Не получив ожидаемой поддержки, он попытался быстро свернуть разговор. Но перед этим пришлось еще минут пятнадцать слушать ее наставления. Безусловно, во многом она была права, однако избавиться от многолетних комплексов было непросто, и Дженсен был очень благодарен Мэрил за то, что в самом конце телефонного разговора она все же добавила:  
\- Как бы все ни повернулось, я рядом, ты же знаешь. Жаль, что так вышло, но ты сильный и переживешь это.  
Положив трубку, Дженсен неожиданно для себя понял, что на этот раз ему не хочется ставить точку. Он взял в руки мобильный, нашел номер Джареда, но обратив внимание на время, звонить передумал.  
Наутро решимость испарилась, однако от навязчивых мыслей отвлечься работой уже не получалось. Дженсен постоянно забывал текст, сбивался в эмоциях, и из-за его рассеянности съемки закончили раньше, чем предполагалось.  
Он отправился домой, но уже свернув на свою улицу, развернул машину и рванул за город. Утренний снег сменился холодным ноябрьским дождем, заливавшим лобовое стекло. Зонта в машине не оказалось, и, подняв воротник куртки, Дженсен бегом пересек лужайку. Постучал в дверь, не дождавшись ответа, как и в прошлый раз двинулся к мастерской. Прежде чем войти, заглянул через покрытое дождевыми каплями окно. Джаред был там. Он увлеченно рисовал, явно не замечая ничего вокруг, и Дженсен застыл на месте, словно боясь спугнуть его вдохновение. Он знал это выражение лица Джареда, и показалось кощунством прерывать его. Дженсен стоял под окном пока не вымок до нитки, затем развернулся и побрел к машине.

***

Он предсказуемо заболел. Длительный стресс и неизменно дурное настроение последних дней ослабили организм, и Дженсен слег. Рискуя сорвать график съемок, он выпросил два дня на то, чтобы прийти в себя, и первый их них провалялся в постели, с трудом заставляя себя хоть что-нибудь съесть в перерывах между тяжелым, изматывающим, больше напоминающим забытье, сном. Утренний звонок в дверь выдернул его из вязкого болезненного дурмана. На ватных ногах Дженсен спустился вниз и открыл дверь.  
С улицы дохнуло ледяной сыростью, тут же обернувшейся неприятным сквозняком, остудившим взмокший лоб и влажную от испарины футболку.  
\- Доставка! – бодро сообщил двухметровый громила и шагнул в прихожую. – Сюда можно? – он прислонил к стене два больших прямоугольника, плотно обернутых пленкой поверх коричневой бумаги, и протянул Дженсену планшет с прикрепленными к нему желтыми листами. – Поставьте подписи тут и тут.  
Дженсен вспомнил вчерашний звонок из службы доставки и то, как сам назначил время. В ушах шумело, кружилась голова, и он постарался как можно скорее распрощаться с посыльным.  
Зло посмеявшись над самим собой за непреодолимую слабость, Дженсен дотащил один из свертков до гостиной, водрузил на диван и стал снимать пленку. Ее оказалось слишком много, и пришлось искать в серванте ножницы. Когда же с рамы упала ничем уже не придерживаемая бумага, его окутал знакомый запах мастерской, а к горлу подступил непрошенный ком.  
Развернув любимое кресло к дивану, Дженсен забрался в него с ногами и уставился на свой портрет. От усталости ли, от слабости, но мысли невообразимо путались, и он никак не мог придумать, под каким предлогом теперь навестить Джареда, чтобы не быть отправленным восвояси еще с порога. Единственный план, казавшийся реальным два дня назад, разбился вдребезги с приездом курьера. Съежившись в кресле, Дженсен не заметил как уснул.  
Разбудила его трель мобильного телефона. Превозмогая усилившуюся головную боль, он поднялся по лестнице и ответил. На дисплее высветилось имя агента Джареда. Если Джаред решил общаться с ним через агента, значит дело из рук вон плохо.  
Откашлявшись, Дженсен ответил.  
\- Мистер Эклз, - ледяным тоном и без приветствия начал Стивен. – Вам сегодня были доставлены…  
\- Доставлены, - перебил его Дженсен, неожиданно ухватившись за новую мысль. – Я сам завезу чек Джареду, ясно?  
\- Это моя работа, - тон агента неуловимо изменился, став менее официозным. – Мистер Падалеки просил решить этот вопрос без его участия.  
\- Я сам, - упрямо повторил Дженсен. – В ближайшее время.  
\- Как скажете, - отозвался Прайс. – Если передумаете, звоните.  
Наглотавшись лекарств, Дженсен вернулся в гостиную, предусмотрительно прихватив с собой плед. Он переставил портрет на пол, прислонив его к кофейному столику, и прилег на диван. Запах краски и лака почему-то успокаивал, помогая поверить, что решить вопрос с Джаредом Дженсену под силу. Почти успокоившись, он уснул.

***

На третий день Дженсен появился на съемочной площадке – все еще простуженный, но готовый к работе. После трех часов беспрерывной съемки от слабости с него ручьем лил пот, и гримерам то и дело приходилось поправлять грим. В конце концов было решено продолжить снимать сцены без участия Дженсена, а его эпизоды перенести на следующий день. На этот раз, покинув съемочную площадку, Дженсен рванул прямиком к Джареду. Во что бы то ни стало он хотел поговорить начистоту, возможно, извиниться, если получится – отмотать все назад. Или, на крайний случай, просто отдать чек.  
Едва он отошел от машины на несколько метров, как входная дверь распахнулась, и на какую-то долю секунды Дженсен затаил дыхание – может быть, его ждали? Но на крыльцо вышла миниатюрная девушка в светлом пальто, за ней - Джаред в наброшенной на плечи куртке. Он был в домашних джинсах и явно не собирался никуда уходить. Они прощались на крыльце, и даже издалека было заметно, что между этими двумя людьми существует какая-то крепкая связь – почти осязаемая. Девушка привстала на носочки и обвила руками шею Джареда, он прижал ее к себе, склонил голову и скользнул губами по губам, что-то сказал на ухо. Она кивнула, светло улыбнувшись. Дженсен застыл на месте, чувствуя неловкость, словно подсмотрел в окно за чем-то очень личным. В груди заскребла досада. Но оторвать взгляд от Джареда и его знакомой не получалось. И только когда она повернулась и тоже внимательно посмотрела на Дженсена, он вдруг понял, что зря затеял эту поездку. Резко развернувшись, в несколько быстрых шагов вернулся к машине и, скользнув за руль, ударил по газам.  
Это было похоже на побег, но в этом виде спорта он давно стал чемпионом. Чек, выписанный на имя Джареда Падалеки, завтра же будет отправлен его агенту, и дело с концом.

***

\- Это был он? – спросила Хелен, переводя взгляд со стремительно удаляющегося автомобиля на Джареда, застывшего на крыльце ледяным изваянием. Тот словно не услышал. Поморщившись как от удара в живот, он тоже смотрел вслед синей машине.  
\- Джей, мне пора, - словно извиняясь, сказала Хелен и отстранилась. – Звони, пожалуйста, я волнуюсь за тебя.  
Он, наконец, повернул голову и кивнул, стараясь не смотреть в глаза Хелен. За два последних часа он вывалил на нее слишком много эмоций и проблем, чтобы позволить себе продолжать в том же духе. Натянуто улыбнувшись, Джаред снова обнял ее за плечи.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Все будет хорошо, верь мне, - она улыбнулась в ответ и спустилась по ступенькам.  
За те тридцать минут, что она потратила на возвращение в родительский дом, палитра пережитых ею эмоций равнялась как минимум нескольким радугам. От темной удушающей ревности Хелен постепенно перешла к светло-серому сожалению. Она вновь и вновь прокручивала в мыслях рассказ Джареда, вспоминала его растерянность и тоскливые глаза – такого взгляда у него не было никогда. Беспорядок в доме, разбросанные тут и там наброски, с которых на нее смотрело одно и то же лицо, беспокойство и дрожащие пальцы – Джаред серьезно влип.  
Спустя еще час, несколько чашек кофе и две сигареты, припрятанные в комоде на случай принятия именно таких решений, Хелен набрала редко используемый номер из своей телефонной книжки.  
\- Хэй, - не минуло и нескольких секунд, как хорошо поставленный голос прервал исходящие гудки. – С Джаредом все в порядке?  
\- Привет, Стивен, - Хелен с трудом скрывала свою неприязнь, но держалась. – Два часа назад был здоров. Ты уже в курсе?  
\- Ты о чем? – неубедительно изобразил удивление Прайс.  
\- Я о последнем клиенте, которого ты ему сосватал, Стивен, не притворяйся.  
\- Так, Хелен, милая, - засуетился агент. – Давай начнем с того, что я его не сватал, так что моей вины в произошедшем нет. Это моя работа – продавать его талант. А все остальное было его решением, ты же не думаешь, что я…  
\- Ладно, Стивен, хватит, - устало перебила Хелен. – Сделай мне одолжение, дай номер телефона Дженсена Эклза.  
\- Нет! – испуганно вскрикнул тот. – Ты собираешься устроить скандал?  
\- Я не буду устраивать скандал. Может быть, мне уже и не стать миссис Падалеки, но я все еще лучший друг Джареда и не желаю смотреть на то, как он барахтается в депрессии. Стивен, я всего лишь хочу понять, как ему помочь. Обещаю, никто не узнает, кто дал мне номер.  
Агент молчал, видимо, раздумывая. Хелен терпеливо ждала.  
\- Знаешь, - наконец сказал он. – Я не верю в продолжительность романов, один из которых случился с Джаредом. Готов сделать ставку на то, что очень скоро он вернется к тебе.  
Записывая номер Дженсена, Хелен впервые в жизни думала, что, возможно, Стивен Прайс не такой уж и плохой человек.

***

Дженсен чуствовал себя разбитым, и виной тому была не простуда. Вернувшись домой, он зло швырнул ключи через всю комнату, промахнувшись мимо хрустальной конфетницы, служившей пристанищем для всякой мелочевки. На полпути к бару в кармане завибрировал мобильник. Поглядев на дисплей, Дженсен нахмурился – этот номер был ему неизвестен. Он положил телефон на стол и достал виски. Аппарат продолжал жужжать, медленно приближаясь к краю стола. Дженсен фыркнул и отправился к холодильнику. Когда вернулся со стаканом, на дне которого позвякивали друг о дружку кусочки льда, телефон лежал на мягком ковре около ножки стола и все еще вибрировал. Завидная настойчивость звонившего заставила поднять аппарат и ответить.  
\- Слушаю, - не озадачиваясь вежливым тоном, проворчал Дженсен.  
\- Мистер Эклз? – женский голос, прозвучавший в трубке, можно было бы назвать приятным, если бы от него не тянуло холодом. – Это Хелен.  
\- Кто? – переспросил Дженсен, не дожидаясь объяснений. Ему вовсе не хотелось ни с кем общаться, и он уже успел пожалеть, что поддался любопытству.  
\- Невеста Джареда Падалеки, - с той же прохладцей продолжила собеседница. – Мы с вами виделись сегодня, в некотором роде.  
Дженсену даже не пришлось вызывать в мыслях ее образ – миниатюрная девушка на крыльце не покидала их уже пару часов. Хелен выдержала паузу. Дженсен глотнул виски прямо из бутылки, позабыв о стакане со льдом.  
\- Я слышал о вас, - он совершенно не представлял, о чем с ней говорить, но бросить трубку тоже не мог.  
\- Уверена, только хорошее, - она не кокетничала, говорила спокойно и убедительно: - Не стану скрывать, Джаред не держит от меня секретов. Он считает, что между вами все закончилось. Но мне не нравится его душевное состояние. Вы же понимаете, как для творческого человека важен эмоциональный настрой.  
Первым порывом было осадить эту Хелен, но мысль о том, чтобы настроить Джареда против себя еще и в ее отношении, показалась не слишком удачной. К тому же, она не походила на истеричных барышень, а Дженсену хотелось узнать что-нибудь о Джареде. Он сдержанно ответил:  
\- Что вы от меня хотите?  
\- Он скучает по вам, Дженсен. Нельзя перевернуть чью-то жизнь и ничего не изменить при этом в своей. Я видела вас сегодня, зачем вы приезжали?  
\- Я хотел отдать чек, - начал он и не выдержал: - Он не хочет меня видеть. Расскажите мне, как он.  
Дженсен даже предположить не мог, что кто-то, за исключением Мэрил, сможет так влиять на его эмоции. Он слушал рассказ, вставляя короткие вопросы, и впитывал совсем незнакомую ему сторону Джареда. Голос Хелен потеплел, она с удовольствием говорила о нем, с легкостью отвечая на заинтересованность Дженсена. В какой-то момент он поймал себя на ревнивой мысли о том, что почти не знает человека, с которым провел под одной крышей несколько недель.  
\- Если вы все еще хотите, чтобы у вас что-то вышло, то сейчас как раз тот самый момент, - подвела итог Хелен. – И не говорите ему, пожалуйста, что я звонила.

***

Дежавю накрыло волной, когда Дженсен оказался на крыльце дома Джареда. Он негромко постучал, на всякий случай зажав в другой руке конверт с чеком. Дверь открылась через какие-то доли секунды, на пороге замаячила высокая фигура Джареда, но Дженсен смотрел себе под ноги.  
\- Послушай, - быстро заговорил он, упершись растопыренной ладонью в дверь, чтобы не дать захлопнуть ее перед носом. – Дай мне несколько минут, я попытаюсь все объяснить. Ты думаешь, что я не ценил наши отношения, но это не так. Все, что я говорю на публику, не обязательно правда, это просто то, чего от меня ждут.  
Джаред отступил вглубь прихожей.  
\- Нет, выслушай, - заторопился Дженсен. – Просто дай мне эти чертовы минуты, я хочу сказать, - неожиданно для самого себя он повысил голос, а сообразив, что подобное извинение выглядит как продолжение ссоры, смущенно смолк.  
\- Ты можешь войти и сказать все, что хочешь, – негромко произнес Джаред, и Дженсен машинально шагнул через порог. Дверь за спиной закрылась с тихим щелчком.  
\- Я просто… извиниться, - только и успел пробормотать он, когда Джаред сдавил его в медвежьих объятиях. На мгновение потеряв возможность вдохнуть, он уткнулся носом в шею Джареда, надеясь, что тот не расслышал почти беззвучный и такой не достойный мужчины всхлип.  
\- Попытка засчитана, - тиски исчезли, сменившись ощущением крепкой ладони на затылке и горячего дыхания на губах. Почему-то в этот момент Дженсен сильнее всего ощутил, насколько ему не хватало Джареда.  
Полусвет прихожей и яркое освещение гостиной остались позади, и Джаред потащил его в спальню. Он не отпускал от себя, избавлял от одежды, не отрываясь от его губ, прикусывал, когда нужно было отстраниться, и прижимал обратно, словно стоило на секунду разорвать контакт, и Дженсен мог исчезнуть. Все еще чувствуя отголоски вины, Дженсен неожиданно легко позволил вертеть себя как куклу, и Джаред жадно воспользовался этой редкой щедростью. Опрокинул на спину, стаскивая остатки одежды с них обоих, вытащил из-под Дженсена скользкое шелковое покрывало, перевернул на живот, упал сверху, пригвоздил немалой тяжестью к кровати. Обжигающе зашептал на ухо:  
\- Хочу, сейчас, дай, - и качнулся, упираясь в поясницу твердым и горячим. – Пожалуйста.  
Дженсен окаменел, затаил дыхание. А теплые пальцы уже разминали плечи, оглаживали бока, скользили между ягодиц. В ушах зашумело, он задышал так громко и сбивчиво, что закружилась голова.  
\- Тш-ш-ш... - Джаред все еще прижимал Дженсена к кровати. - Все, все.  
Пальцы исчезли, и Дженсен выдохнул, упершись взмокшим лбом в простыни. Снова перевернувшись на спину, он встретился глазами с Джаредом. Тот улыбнулся одними уголками губ, коснулся рукой щеки. Потянулся к прикроватной тумбе, положил перед Джесеном знакомый флакон и светлый квадратик фольги. Замер в ожидании решения.  
Стараясь не думать, в какой именно миг он сорвется и испортит им обоим вечер, Дженсен разорвал фольгу и раскатал презерватив по члену Джареда. 

***

Бледно-сиреневое небо щедро устилало землю густыми хлопьями снега. Белоснежная кружевная завеса прятала дом от остального мира, наметая сугробы на окна и смягчая утренний свет, разгонявший темноту углов спальни.  
Джаред сидел на холодном подоконнике и рисовал, время от времени бросая взгляд на запутавшегося в светлых простынях спящего Дженсена. На листе картона угадывались силуэты двух обнаженных тел. Без лиц, вместо них правильные овалы, но фигуры - одна, распростертая на кровати, и вторая, оседлавшая бедра партнера, - своим положением выдавали напряжение запечатленного момента. Рука дрогнула, перечеркивая бедро верхней фигуры, когда в комнате раздался оглушительный звонок. Оставив картон на краю кровати, Джаред принялся лихорадочно трясти брошенную вчерашним вечером на пол одежду в поисках трезвонившего аппарата. Найдя его, взглянул на дисплей - было семь утра, сработал будильник. Отключил назойливый звук, обернулся к Дженсену - тот уже сидел в постели, потирая глаза.  
\- Давно не спишь? - спросил он, с трудом подавляя зевок.  
\- Вообще не спал, - улыбнулся Джаред, устраиваясь за спиной Дженсена и обхватывая руками поперек груди.  
\- Я настолько плох, что не смог тебя укатать? - Дженсен передернул плечами, когда горячее дыхание обожгло шею. - Придется тренироваться усерднее.  
Джаред молчал, лишь крепче сцепил руки в замок. Утро обнажало неразрешенные вопросы не хуже рентгеновского луча. Дженсен вздохнул, решаясь, откинулся назад, удобнее устроился затылком на широком плече.  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, да?  
Джаред кивнул и принялся неспешно выводить пальцами легкие круги на животе Дженсена.  
\- Знаю, что ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего, чем я могу тебе дать, - начал Дженсен и тут же фыркнул. - Не заставляй меня говорить банальности.  
\- Выражайся оригинальнее, - поддел Джаред, но шутки не вышло - голос дрогнул.  
\- В общем, я не хочу отказываться от наших отношений, но позволить себе афишировать их тоже не могу, - Дженсен вздохнул. - Можешь звать меня эгоистичным сукиным сыном.  
Джаред снова промолчал.  
\- Я все понимаю, - подытожил Дженсен, так и не дождавшись ответа. - Ты в своем праве. Кофе угостишь?  
Джаред словно очнулся.  
\- Да, ты торопишься?  
\- Не опаздываю пока, но у меня съемки, так что... - Дженсен неопределенно пожал плечами. С неохотой поднялся и отправился в душ.  
Когда вышел, в воздухе витал аромат кофе. Одеваясь, Дженсен зацепился взглядом за брошенный рисунок и неожиданно для самого себя затосковал по еще не исчезнувшему из его жизни, но уже наверняка потерянному им человеку.  
Осень закончилась, спрятав тускнеющие краски под белым пологом и в очередной раз доказав, что любое завершение обязательно становится началом чего-то нового.

***

Джаред сидел за столом, обхватив ладонями теплый фарфор. Поставив перед Дженсеном вторую чашку, он потянулся к буфетной полке и положил на стол продолговатый темно-синий футляр.  
\- До Рождества меньше месяца, - сообщил он, подтолкнув футляр ближе к Дженсену. - Я подумал, что уже можно дарить подарки.  
Внутри лежали три ключа: от дома, от внешней двери в мастерскую и внутренней - из мастерской в прихожую.  
\- На случай, если вдруг когда-нибудь тебе захочется услышать всю правду о том, какой ты эгоистичный сукин сын, - натянуто улыбнулся Джаред, вцепившись в чашку побелевшими пальцами. Он ждал ответа.  
Это было гораздо больше, чем мог вообразить себе Дженсен, раз за разом возвращаясь в этот дом. Не оставляя Джареду ни малейшего шанса передумать, он спрятал ключи в карман.  
Отпил глоток кофе и поднялся со стула, направился к выходу. Джаред молча наблюдал, как он обувается и натягивает куртку. Уже на пороге Дженсен обернулся:  
\- Лазанья на ужин сойдет.  
И получил в ответ озадаченный взгляд, переросший в широкую улыбку.


End file.
